


‘Til it leads you to the one you love'

by Bellakitse



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Best Friends Alex & Maria, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Found Family, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Rosa being awesome, The Holiday Movie AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21813760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellakitse/pseuds/Bellakitse
Summary: Alex and Isobel are not looking forward to the holidays. When their respective friends, Maria and Rosa, recommend they get away for Christmas and suggest they swap houses with a stranger the idea seems like a good one.Isobel goes to his cabin in Roswell, and Alex goes to her house in L.A.All they both want is some peace and quiet. Instead, they end up finding friendship, love and themselves.‘The Holiday’ AU.
Relationships: Maria DeLuca/Isobel Evans, Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 89
Kudos: 298
Collections: RNM NWaF Weekend 2019





	‘Til it leads you to the one you love'

**Author's Note:**

> For my loves at the junkyard who cheered me on as this silly little story just grew and grew, particularly Beka, if it wasn't for her none of my stories would see the light of day. You're simply the best friend a girl can have sweetheart!
> 
> And for Molly and Jess, who asked for this story in the first place. ❤❤❤

**_Isobel_ **

Isobel Evans -ex Bracken- is putting the finishing touches on the movie trailer for the latest Michael Bay movie, trying to make it seem like it actually has a plot and isn’t just three hours of ad placements and explosions. She does this in the hope she can ignore two things. One, the engagement announcement in the L.A. Times. Which is currently on her work desk with a four by six picture of her ex-husband and the 22-year-old he found to replace her, and two, the laser-focus stare her assistant Rosa has been giving her ever since she opened the paper.

“You can’t just ignore me you know,” Rosa complains, nudging her with her foot, a notepad on her lap as she writes down any edits Isobel makes.

“I sign your checks, I can ignore you anytime I want,” she answers, not bothering to look at her as she reruns the trailer, something is missing besides a storyline, it doesn’t feel like a hit yet, and it’s annoying her almost as much as Rosa. “You can’t ignore _me_ unless I want you too, which right now I do.”

Rosa goes quiet for a moment, and Isobel holds her breath. If there is one thing that she knows about her assistant slash friend, it’s that she’s incapable of holding her tongue.

“Come on, Iz,” she hisses like a rattlesnake, lasting a minute longer than Isobel gave her credit for, she’s getting better.

“We have to talk about the asshole! It’s not healthy to keep it bottled up. Are you sad? Angry?” she questions, pacing in a circle. Isobel knowing it’s a lost cause gives up on the trailer, and turns in her chair to watch her. “Do you want to put a hit out on him?” she looks at Isobel with a hopeful expression, her disdain for Noah clear on her face. “I’m your PA; I can make it happen.”

Isobel bites down on the inside of her cheek to keep from smiling at the suggestion, knowing how serious she is. Better not to encourage Rosa’s madness. “Rosa,” she starts in a pacifying tone.

Rosa stops, her face shifting from annoyance to concern as she looks at Isobel. “I’m worried about you.”

Isobel scoffs, pushing her hair away from her face. “Why? Because my husband was cheating on me and is now getting remarried with the woman he left me for? Or because it’s almost Christmas, so I’m going to be forced to go to multiple holiday parties where people will tell me just how bad they feel for me. All the while watching me like a hawk for a hint of weakness that they can gossip about later?” she asks, giving voice to what has been running through her head since she read the announcement.

Noah and her only finalized their divorce four months ago, and already he’s planning a wedding. The article quoted him saying he couldn’t wait to start a family, an apparent dig at her. She could already picture all the wagging tongues around town. It was going to be the topic of whispers for weeks to come, and she was going to have to smile through it all.

It was exhausting just thinking about it.

“Who says you have to go to them?” Rosa questions, coming to a stop in front of her with her hands on her hips.

Isobel laughs at the question. She’s part of the L.A. in-crowd; if she skips out on her social calendar to stay home, it will just give people more reasons to talk about her. She tells Rosa as much, and Rosa raises an eyebrow at her, the smile on her face tells Isobel that she’s already plotting.

“Who says you’re staying home?” Rosa questions again, with a growing grin on her face. “When’s the last time you took a vacation, Evans?”

**_Alex_ **

“You are way too pretty to be frowning so hard.”

Alex Manes looks up from his phone and smiles at his best friend across the bar counter, getting one back as she places a beer in front of him.

“That’s better,” Maria teases as she touches his chin affectionately. “You're dreamy when you smile.”

Alex rolls his eyes fondly at her, but quickly loses his humor as his phone buzzes in his hand again. He opens his messages, and even though he knows what he’ll find, he hopes for a moment that it’s just spam and not one of his family members.

He skims the message, a little grateful that it’s just his irritating brother and not their father. He rolls his eyes again; this time, annoyed and tired as his brother Flint pointedly reminds him about the upcoming family events leading up to Christmas dinner. The Manes men's tradition of camping, (survival training and shitting on Alex) before making it home 48-hours later to his older brother’s wife’s dry turkey. Followed by more shitting on him over the dinner table as someone inevitably brings up the fact that he hasn’t brought a girl home with him. Like they expect him to be over his silly ‘phase’ by now. All the while, his father making snide comments in his direction.

“Okay, which one of your brothers is causing that face?” she asks with a scowl, her hand clenched on top of the bar. “I want to know who’s ass I have to kick.”

Alex chuckles at her intensity, reminding him of when they were kids and how she would get in the face of anyone who even so much as looked at him wrong. A lot of the times that ended up being his brothers. “You’re my own personal guard dog,” he tells her, grateful.

“You do the same,” she shrugs. “From the womb to the tomb, brother.”

Alex laughs again, his foul mood easing up some more. “We actually would have had to share a womb for that to make sense.”

Maria gives him a look. “We might as well, pretty sure you’re my mom’s favorite,” Maria says matter of fact. “She might be losing her memories these days, but she still remembers her love for your perfect cheekbones.”

Alex places a hand over hers, squeezing it. Maria gives him a grateful smile, sad at the corners the way it always is these days when they talk about Mimi’s declining health.

“Tell me,” she nods towards his phone, and instead of answering her, he hands it over to let her read it for herself. He waits for her to read the series of comments, the frown on her face deepening, and when she’s done, she looks at him with anger and fierce protectiveness.

“You are not going to Jesse Manes’ torture camp this year,” she tells him, her chin tilted in a stubborn slant.

Alex lets out a humorless hum. “I have to.”

Maria shakes her head at him. “ _No,_ you _don’t_ , just because you share blood doesn’t make them family, and that’s what the holidays are about, you’ll spend them with mom and me.”

“Thank you,” Alex starts, even as he shakes his head. “But If I’m in town, there is no way to avoid it, the only way I get out of it is if I’m not here,” he tells her, having already accepted his fate to another miserable Manes holiday. To think something would make him miss Iraq. He takes a sip of his beer, missing the glint that has entered Maria’s brown eyes.

**_Isobel_ **

“ _Okay_ , but hear me out. I found this place.”

Isobel looks over at Rosa as she shoves at her feet to sit on the couch where Isobel is lying down wrapped up in a blanket like a burrito, she had to turn up the AC to freezing levels, for the house to be cold enough to warrant the blanket. Never let it be said that Isobel Evans wasn’t dedicated to her theatrics. She gives Rosa a half-hearted glare, that of course, the girl ignores. That’s what Isobel gets for hiring a subordinate that was, _well_ , insubordinate.

There is a series of post-its on her coffee table with messages, about another dozen on her phone from people who have her work number, all expressing their condolences as if someone had died instead of her piece of crap ex getting married. The pity she could feel from them makes her skin crawl with rage.

“Rosa,” she exhales loudly. “I already told you, if I go on some fancy vacation, people will talk even more about Noah and me. Not to mention that there isn’t anywhere where I won’t, unfortunately, run into someone who knows him,” she rolls her eyes. Why couldn’t she have married a nobody instead of one of the most well-known lawyers on the West coast?

Mr. Fixer, to the A-List crowd of Los Angeles. No one would care if they didn’t know his name.

“How about going to the middle of nowhere then?” Rosa asks with a proud smirk turning the Ipad in her hand to show her the picture of a rustic cabin surrounded by trees and not much else. “What do you think?”

Isobel raises an eyebrow at her and hopes it conveys just how unimpressed she is. “You want me to vacation at Ted Kaczynski’s cabin?” she asks sarcastically, grinning for the first time since the calls started, as Rosa rolls her eyes so hard she does it with her whole body.

“Now you are just being difficult,” Rosa complains. “This place is charming, available, and the best part is that I can pretty much guarantee that no one in Roswell New Mexico is going to be talking about your ex-husband’s upcoming marriage.”

Isobel sits up, ignoring the giggle Rosa lets out as she struggles out of her warm cocoon of fuzzy blankets. Taking the Ipad from Rosa, Isobel looks over pictures of the cabin in question. It’s bigger and nicer than the Unabomber cabin, she’ll give it that. There are pictures of the interior, and she spots a fireplace and walls lined with books, the word _homey_ comes to mind. There is a beagle in one of the pictures, fat and lazy as she lays by the fire. The whole place looks a hell of a lot warmer and lived-in than her modern L.A. home, with its multiple rooms and pool house, all decorated by interior designers to look like a spread in House Beautiful.

She looks around her massive living room, the only splash of color in the cream and chrome room is her blanket and Rosa with her wannabe punk aesthetics. It makes her feel cold in a way that has nothing to do with the AC blasting at the highest setting.

“So I can rent it?” she asks, still looking at the pictures and not at Rosa. She can feel the satisfaction of winning coming off her friend in waves.

“Not exactly.”

Isobel turns her head, raising an eyebrow when Rosa flashes her a reassuring smile that convinces no one.

**_Alex_ **

Alex looks at Maria with his ‘Air Force Captain’ serious face like Maria likes to call it, he doesn’t know why he bothers though, the face works on just about everyone he gives it to, be them military or not. It never works on Maria, who treats meddling in his life like a military operation.

Ten years in the Air Force fighting countless wars, he’s never known a more focused command than Maria Deluca when she sets out to unfuck his life.

“You did what?” he says drier than the desert they live in, hoping it will put even the smallest amount of fear in her, as usual, it doesn’t work. She smiles at him with a bright smile like she would his beagle Buffy when she does something cute.

“I signed you up to swap your house with someone else for the holidays,” she repeats, slowly like she’s questioning his comprehension skills, given that it’s the second time she’s explained what she’s done. “You swap everything, home, cars, etcetera. They stay here at your place, and you go to theirs.”

He exhales slowly, as therapy has taught him. _“Maria.”_

“If you’re not here for Christmas, you don’t have to go to your family’s,” she points out before he can object. “And now you won’t be. I know you don’t want to spend a lot of money since you just retired and don’t know what you want to do next. Now you don’t have too; you’ll have a place to stay and a car to get around.”

She shifts on his couch to face him, taking hold of his hands. Her rings cool against his skin. She has her own ‘serious face’ on. It works so much better than his because he knows it comes from her being worried about him.

“You’ve been through so much,” she says softly, she doesn’t look at his leg, but she doesn’t need too, they’re both thinking about it. “You deserve a break; you deserve not to have to spend Christmas with hateful bigots just because, unfortunately, you ended up related to them. You deserve a little sun and palm trees,” she smiles, and he can’t help but smile back at her, thankful for her love. 

“A trip to L.A., staying in a swanky house in the hills,” she continues with a twinkle in her eyes, her smile turning playful. “Maybe a hot holiday affair,” she waggles her eyebrows, making him bark out a laugh that has Buffy looking over at them.

A romance, _sure_.

Her expression softens, and he can feel himself caving. “At the very least a little peace,” she says, rubbing his hands. “Don’t you think you’ve earned that?”

Alex looks at her, everything she’s said resonating.

Has he earned that?

He’s gotten so used to the abuse in his life, his family, the service, war. Pain and misery are just things he wears like a jacket. He knows Maria feels it when she’s around him, her ‘psychic’ thing more than just a schtick for the alien-obsessed tourists that pour into their town. Maria has always been able to pick up on the emotions of the people she loves, and unfortunately for her, her best friend is a sad bastard.

With that in mind, he takes a breath and smiles at her, hoping it will ease her worry. “Show me this swanky place I’ll be spending my Christmas at.”

The bright grin Maria gives him as she grabs his laptop is worth the doubts he has.

**_Isobel & Alex_ **

****

_I: Hi, I’m Isobel, my assistant has been communicating with you about using your cabin over the Christmas Holiday._

_A: I’m Alex, your assistant has been communicating with my friend, but if you’re interested in swapping places, the cabin is available._

_I: Perfect. Is there anything you need to know on my end?_

_A: Is it disability-friendly?_

_I: It’s two stories, there is a guest bedroom and bath on the first floor if you can’t get upstairs. Is that okay? There is also a pool house that my brother uses; he’s out of town until the new year. The grounds are even leveled._

_A: It should be fine. What do you need to know on my end?_

_I: Is it out of town? Isolated?_

_A: Yes. No one will bother you. Anything else?_

_I: How soon can we swap?_

_A: As soon as tomorrow, if you’d like. I want to escape my life for a while if I'm candid._

_I: Me too._

**_Isobel_ **

Isobel questions her sanity all the way to LAX, she questions it as she boards first class, and on her cab ride from Roswell International to Alex’s cabin.

Only crazy people agree to swap houses with total strangers, right?

Though she has to admit, as she thinks of their communications in the two days it took for them to get ready for the swap, she feels a strange affinity to the retired Air Force Captain. His desire to get away from whatever personal issues he’s having was palpable over their texts. It mirrored her own.

She pulls out her phone and sees a message from him telling her he’s arrived at her place with no issue; his thank-you makes something in her chest squeeze. It makes her want to ask what he’s running away from, instead she sents him Rosa’s work number telling him if he needs anything, to call her. Alex has given her the privacy she needs by lending her his cabin; she can respect his privacy back. Switching out of her messages with Alex, she pulls up her texts with her brother, rolling her eyes when she sees that her messages telling him of her last minute plans have gone unread.

Knowing Michael and the fact that he’s currently touring with his band at dive bars up and down the coast, it’s no surprise he’s ignoring her. Shooting him one last text she lets him know she’ll be back after Christmas, she drops her phone in her bag just as the driver pulls up to the cabin. There are two cars parked out front, the SUV Alex mentioned and an old red truck.

“Are you sure you’re going to be okay out here, miss?” the driver asks as he pulls her luggage out of the trunk.

Isobel looks at the cabin before giving the man a small smile.

It’s genuinely picturesque, like the images she saw on the house swap site, but better, just a little more secluded. “I’m sure.”

The man nods at her like he doesn’t quite believe her but gets back into his car moments later and drives away, leaving her alone with her bags. The area around the cabin is vast, and she can see a tree line behind the house; it’s quiet and empty, just like Alex promised.

Of course, the second she thinks that, she hears rustling and a dog bark followed by a shout. Before she can react, a dog rounds the corner of the cabin, running faster than Isobel would think possible given its short legs. A woman in a colorful long skirt and a red leather jacket with fur trim at the collar runs up behind the dog.

 _“Buffy,”_ the woman scolds the dog, her expression stern when the dog stops and turns to her. “You can’t just run off because I took you off-leash. Just because your dad is a pushover doesn’t mean I am, behave.”

Buffy, the beagle Isobel recognizes from the pictures, lets out a whine, and the woman’s face softens completely as she squats down to rub her back. 

“Come on, no sad puppy eyes,” she tells her, petting the top of Buffy’s head, utterly oblivious to Isobel standing there. She clears her throat, making the woman’s eyes snap in her direction. “ _Oh,_ …hello.”

“Hi,” Isobel greets back, not sure how to proceed. She watches as the woman stands back up and walks towards her until she’s standing right in front of Isobel.

“I’m Maria,” she says, sticking out a slender hand, decorated with a multiple of rings and delicate-looking bracelets. Isobel studies her for a moment before taking it. Her whole vibe is very bohemian and entirely opposite to Isobel’s, but it works for her. Wild curls, light brown skin that seemed to glow, and a friendly smile on a beautiful face.

Shaking her hand, Isobel tries not to react to the jolt that goes through her as they touch. “I’m Isobel, the house swapper.”

Maria makes an amused noise. “I figured, no one comes this far out but me to visit Alex and Buffy. Plus, you’re not from around here.”

“That obvious, huh?” Isobel asks, though she already knows the answer. They drove through the rustic town to get to the cabin, and she knows her designer clothes and luggage stand out. Maria’s once over says as much.

“I own the local bar, so I know everyone,” Maria explains easily with another smile. “Plus, I’d remember someone as gorgeous as you.”

Isobel opens her mouth but doesn’t know how to answer. There is a flutter in her stomach, and her cheeks feel hot. She tries to remember the last time someone made her blush. Noah, when they first got together maybe, definitely not during their marriage. Has she really not felt butterflies in that long?

“I’ll get out of your hair soon,” Maria promises, unaware of the confusion she’s creating within Isobel. “I just came to get Buffy; she's staying with me."

Isobel moves her gaze from Maria, hard as it is, and looks down at Buffy, who had started wandering over to them when she heard her name.

"You're taking her?"

"Yeah, Alex didn't want to bother your alone time with watching his dog, she's going to stay with me above the bar, though she might be a bit pissy when she realizes she doesn't have all this space to roam."

Isobel squats down slowly, mindful of her heeled boots, and holds out the back of her hand for Buffy to sniff. After a second of inspecting her, Buffy gives a playful bark and licks at her.

Charmed, Isobel rubs behind her ears. "What a good slayer," she cooed at Buffy, earning herself an excited jump that almost knocks her on her ass and a chuckle from Maria. Maria looks down at her with a grin, the sun behind her creating a halo effect around her hair that makes Isobel's breath catch. The woman is ridiculously pretty.

"She likes you," Maria points out, pleased. "Guess that means I like you."

Isobel can't deny the way her pulse ticks up. She stands back up to her full height; she’s at least a full head taller than Maria, and Isobel has a sudden thought that if she pulled Maria close, she could tuck her under her chin. "Just like that?"

Maria shrugs at the question. "My niece is a good judge of character."

Looking down at the sweet dog that is rubbing herself against Isobel's designer pants, she smiles, realizing she's not bothered in the least. "She doesn't have to leave."

Maria looks at her, raising an eyebrow, and Isobel hurries to explain.

"This is her home, I'm the guest," she says with a wave. "She shouldn't have to leave for me. Plus I like her too. I think she would be good company." Isobel pauses, her pulse beating loudly in her ears as she continues.

"She could stay, and you can stop by to check that I'm taking good care of her if it makes you feel better," she suggests, and even she hears the hopeful quality of her voice.

Maria looks at her with deep brown eyes like she sees something only she can see. After a moment, she gives Isobel a slow smile that draws Isobel's eyes to her full berry-colored lips. "Yeah, I can do that."

****

**_Alex_ **

Alex is down to his boxer-briefs, relaxing in Isobel’s guest bedroom a little after midnight with a book in his hand. He arrived in LA that afternoon and found Isobel’s enormous house without issue. It’s a beautiful home, like something out of a photoshoot, and while he hadn’t had too much of a problem making his way upstairs to check the place out. Isobel’s guest bedroom on the ground level was bigger than his bedroom back at the cabin and suited him fine.

The ground floor also had a music and editing room, which he figured were for Isobel’s work, a massive media room with just about every DVD known to man and a massive kitchen that would make Martha Stewart weep with joy.

He’d already checked in with Isobel to see if she got to his place okay and with Maria, who had mentioned that she’d met his house guest and that both Buffy and she approved of her.

He turns the page of his book, ending the chapter and hesitates to continue. The clock on the side table shows him that it’s already 12:25 am.

He’s contemplating going to sleep when he hears a crash down the hall that makes him sit up, tense and alert. Reaching for his prosthetic, he wonders if he should call the police or at the very least, Isobel’s assistant when he hears more movement. With a curse, he quickly puts his leg on, not bothering with pants in his annoyance. It would be his luck that the first night of his vacation, some _idiot_ would try to break in.

Grabbing his crutch, he makes his way out of his bedroom and heads for the kitchen where the noise is coming from, and the lights that he turned off before going to bed are now on. He walks as quietly as he can, peering over the corner into the kitchen, ready to subdue any would-be robber, only to find that the intruder is robbing _milk_.

Standing there, with the fridge door open like a _savage,_ a curly-haired stranger, shirtless and in jeans that look painted on. He has a sandwich in one hand and a carton of almond milk in the other that is brought up to his lips, drinking straight out of it.

 _Savage_ , Alex thinks again with a frown

“Did you really break into this huge house to steal _food_?” Alex questions, his incredulousness obvious, even as his body is primed and ready to act if the man proves violent. But given the way he jumps a foot in the air at Alex’s question, he doubts it will be hard to bring him down.

The wild-haired man spins around to face him, and Alex thinks he’s really pretty for a thief. He looks at Alex, bits of lunchmeat falling to the floor as the sandwich hangs loose in his hand, and he gives Alex the most thorough checking out of his life. He would say he feels naked as the guy runs his eyes up and down Alex’s body, but given that Alex is just in his underwear, feeling naked is his own fault.

Finally, the man meets his eyes and gives Alex the truly most shamelessly flirtatious smile Alex has ever been on the receiving end of.

“Well, _damn_ ,” he says, with a sultry drawl. “Look at _you_. I don’t know if I should congratulate my sister on her excellent taste or be jealous that she found you first.”

Alex doesn't give him an outward reaction to the remark. If anything, he provides the man with his best-unimpressed look. Given his comment, he’s probably the brother Isobel mentioned lives in her pool house, and who’s not supposed to be in town while Alex stays in her home. But on the inside, his body lights up. The guy is looking at Alex with all his war won scars, his missing leg, and is still making eyes at him. No one has looked at him like he's someone to be desired since his accident.

"You must be Michael," Alex comments dryly, reigning in his wayward thoughts, getting back to the matter at hand.

Michael grins as he gives him a nod. "Yes I am, but you have me at a disadvantage darling, you know my name, but I don't know yours."

"I'm Alex," he introduces himself, moving closer to Michael, trying not to fidget under his gaze. "Isobel's home swapper."

Michael gives him a confused frown before putting back the milk and finally closing the refrigerator. "Her what?"

Alex raises an eyebrow at him. He knows that Michael isn't supposed to be here, Isobel had mentioned he had gigs that would keep him out of town, but he's also pretty sure she mentioned texting him about it because she had complained about him not answering her.

"You should check your messages," he tells him, continuing as Michael pulls out his phone from his back pocket. "But simply put, Isobel, and I swapped houses until after Christmas, I'm here for the next two weeks, and she's at my place in New Mexico."

Michael looks doubtful at his words. "Isobel Evans, my very L.A. sister, is in New Mexico?"

Alex gives him a sharp nod. "Roswell, to be exact."

Michael snorts as he brings his sandwich to his mouth, pausing before taking a bite to lift it in Alex's direction, silently offering some to him. Alex shakes his head quickly, a little grossed out by the mangled sandwich.

Michael shrugs, taking a bite. "So Isobel is in the land of little green men?" he comments, his disbelief still evident.

“Call her if you wish to confirm,” Alex suggests. “Or Rosa, since Isobel said that’s who I should contact if I have any issues.”

Michael makes a noise of acknowledgment unlocking his cell phone. “Good idea, Rosa is Isobel’s gatekeeper after all,” he tells Alex, holding the phone to his ear before Alex can say that maybe, he should wait until the morning since it’s already one a.m.

“Hey, baby girl,” Michael grins happily into the phone, his smile growing amused at what Rosa is answering him. “ _Yes,_ I do know what time it is,” pausing before he pouts. “That’s not very nice. What if I’m calling you at this hour for a booty call, and you’re verbally abusing me?” he smirks in Alex’s direction like he’s letting him in on the joke.

Alex looks away as Michael continues to flirt over the phone with Isobel’s assistant, calling himself an idiot for feeling anything moments ago when Michael was flirting with him. He’s only been in Michael's presence less than half an hour, and it’s evident that it’s just the guy’s personality. Looking down, he catches the light bouncing off his metal leg, and he scoffs quietly at himself; he is delusional and ridiculous if he thinks it meant anything.

“There is a gorgeous man in my sister’s kitchen telling me he’s her house guest and that Isobel has decided to go on a vision quest in the desert,” Michael says into the phone, flashing Alex another playful smile. “Can you verify, or did I just get lucky with the hottest home invader known to man?”

Alex snuffs out the spark Michael’s compliment ignites in him before it can be a flame. He’s not a schoolboy with a crush on another pretty boy; he’s a retired vet who’s one leg down and a metric ton of issues, people like him don’t get the rom-com ending in real life.

“I’m not bothering him!” Michael exclaims with an insulted look on his face, he pulls the phone away from his ear and presses the speaker button. “Alex, tell her I’m not bothering you. I even offered him part of my sandwich. I’m a _delight_.”

“Alex, I’m so sorry you have to deal with this walking, talking, mess of a human,” Rosa says over the speaker, ignoring Michael’s dramatic gasp. “I hope he didn’t frighten you.”

“It’s fine,” he leans over to speak into the phone. “Though I thought he was an intruder and was ready to drop him. But I figured some guy drinking almond milk straight out of the carton isn’t high on the threat level.”

 _“Hey_ ,” Michael protests over Rosa’s laughter, flexing an arm in a distracting manner. Alex clenches his jaw in frustration, the nicely developed muscle under smooth tanned skin is very tempting, and Alex wants to reach out and touch. “I work out.”

Rosa snorts loudly. “It’s going to take more than going to the gym four times a month to bring down an Air Force Captain, Mikey.”

Michael looks at him with wide eyes. This time when he checks him out, there is something more behind his eyes than before. Like he’s considering something when his eyes go to Alex’s prosthetic. It leaves Alex feeling more exposed to the fact that he is still in his underwear; it makes him want to go back to his room and hide. “Really?” Michael questions with awe in his voice

Alex sighs, he’s not a quitter, so he sticks his hand out for Michael, he figures if he’s going to be in the man’s home for the next two weeks, he might as well introduce himself properly. “Captain Alex Manes, US Air Force, retired.”

He tells himself as Michael shakes his hand, lingering, that the tingling feeling he feels as he and Michael touch is just in his imagination.

**_Isobel_ **

Roswell, Isobel finds out, is _interesting_. Interesting, that is, if you believe in aliens and Roswell _believes_ , or at the very least, the townspeople have learned how to make a buck out of their reputation of having little green men.

Aliens are everywhere in the center of town, including but not limited to a museum and a café with a flying saucer over the awning. Alex left a full pantry for her; still, she hadn’t felt like staying in the cabin for breakfast. After walking and feeding Buffy, who she was already trying to figure a way to smuggle to L.A. with her, she found herself standing in front of the Crashdown Café with its colorful décor and alien theme menu on a chalkboard.

Deciding it’s as good a place as any to eat, she makes her way inside, stopping short when she spots the only familiar face she knows in town sitting at a booth, she hesitates, not sure to walk over and say hi or head for the counter. Maria takes the decision out of her hands, waving her over when she spots her.

“Good morning,” she says, feeling awkward for some reason, though deep down, she knows why. For all her confident attitude, she’s always been self-conscious around people she finds attractive. A bisexual disaster as Michael likes to call them; he even got them matching shirts once. She tries to smile and hopes it doesn’t look frozen on her face.

“Morning,” Maria says effortlessly, and Isobel envies her ease. “I see you’ve made your way to the best food in town, care to join me?”

“Are you sure?” Isobel asks, uncertain. “I don’t want to disturb you.”

Maria smiles at her again. “I wouldn’t have called you over if I didn’t want you to eat with me, I would have ducked.”

Isobel huffs a laugh, Maria’s bluntness calming her nerves. “Straight shooter, huh?” she asks and gets a shrug in return.

“Life’s too short for bullshitting.”

Isobel makes a sound of agreement, given her last year, finding out her husband was a cheating bastard and her divorce, she could appreciate the sentiment. “So, what’s good here?”

 _“Everything_ ,” Maria grins happily. “But the _best_ Arturo has to offer isn’t on the menu, how do you feel about churro pancakes?”

“Like it will take hours of my trainer making me cry to work them off,” Isobel answers honestly.

Maria leans across the table, a devious look on her face. “I won’t tell if you don’t.”

Isobel can’t help the smile that appears on her face or the flutter in her stomach. “Deal.”

Maria lets out a hoot. “That’s my girl,” she says, standing up. “I’ll be right back; churro pancakes have to be ordered in the cloak of secrecy.”

Isobel nods, watching her walk around the counter where an older man with a kind face is changing the coffee filter. She’s so busy staring at Maria she startles when her phone starts to ring in her bag and pulls it out quickly when she realizes it’s Michael’s ringtone.

“Hello?”

“You decide to go on vacation and swap houses with the hottest guy I have ever seen, and all you send is a text?” Michael questions not bothering with a greeting. “That’s cold Iz, the least you could do is warn a guy.”

Isobel lets out a sigh as she closes her eyes. “Please tell me you aren’t home bothering Alex.”

“Okay, you and Rosa need to chill, I am not bothering him, I don’t bother anyone,” Michael answers, and she can hear her baby brother’s pout over the line.

“That is a fallacy, and you know it,” she says without pity. “Why are you home, what happened to your band tour?”

“Cut short since Cam's girlfriend, fiancé, _whatever_ went into labor early,” Michael explains. “It didn’t feel right to continue without her.”

“And now you’re home,” she finishes for him. 

“And now I’m home,” Michael agrees. “And last night I was home, when Alex, super hot guy walked in on me in the kitchen eating like a pig while he was in tight black boxer-briefs looking like Adonis.”

“Listen to me, _Michael_ ,” she starts, making her voice as stern and ‘big sister’ as she can. “You are _not_ allowed to sleep with Alex.” There’s noise to her left, and she looks up to find Maria back at their table, looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

“But he’s so _pretty_ ,” Michael whines. “With the body and the face and the eyes and the cheekbones, _god Iz_ , his cheekbones could cut _glass._ ”

“He is a nice guy, Michael,” Isobel cuts him off, rolling her eyes at Maria as she sits down. “He’s a nice guy looking for a break from the little he’s told me, and he doesn’t need you to mess with him.”

“I don’t want to mess with him,” Michael argues heatedly, surprising her. “I want to, like pick him flowers?”

She rolls her eyes again; her ridiculous brother is too much of a romantic sometimes. “You _just_ met him.”

“I know,” Michael sighs, and damn if it doesn't come out dreamy. “I can’t explain it either.”

“Michael,” she tries again. “I got the impression that Alex wanted peace and quiet. An escape, so if that’s what he needs, please give him his space.”

Michael is quiet for a moment. “Yeah, okay,” he says finally with another sigh. “Are you okay? I saw the news on a gossip site.”

“Yeah, I’m okay.”

“Iz…”

"Fine,” she groans tiredly. “I will be okay, okay? I just needed to get away from it until it blows over, and it isn’t in my face at all times.”

“Fair enough,” Michael concedes. “Look I gotta go, I’m going to make Alex breakfast.”

“How is making him breakfast, leaving him alone, Michael?” Isobel asks exasperated, shooting Maria a look when she lets out a laugh.

“To apologize for scaring him,” Michael tells her. “He thought I was a burglar. I’m going to make him my special omelet, apologize, and then leave him alone.”

“You only make your special omelet when trying to get someone into bed!” she hisses into the phone.

“Look at the time,” Michael says, ignoring her when she says his name. “Gotta go, sis, love you!”

“ _Brat_ ,” she murmurs when the call disconnects.

“That was an interesting conversation,” Maria comments with a wondering look on her face.

“My brother lives in my pool house, and he came home early from a tour he had with his band,” Isobel starts to explain, pausing when a server places two plates of pancakes in front of her and Maria. They thank him before she continues. “He met Alex, and he’s crushing, _hard_.”

“Well, that makes the text I got from Alex this morning much more exciting,” Maria says knowingly, and it’s Isobel now, who raises an eyebrow

Maria pulls out her phone. _‘Met Isobel’s stupidly hot brother while in my underwear, was ready to disable him with my crutch when I thought he was a robber. I’m going to hide in my bedroom for the rest of my vacation, so that’s how my day is going.’_ She finishes reading with a smirk on her face and joins Isobel when she starts to laugh.

Exciting, indeed.

**_Alex_ **

Alex is already awake and luckily dressed when he hears clanking in the kitchen. He debates letting Michael do his thing while he waits him out in the bedroom, but his grumbling stomach and his brain telling him to stop being a wimp forces him to leave the safety of his room and into the kitchen that frankly smells amazing.

"Good morning!" Michael greets him with a welcoming smile. He's shirtless again, much to Alex’s despair. "I hope you like omelets. The coffee is ready, but I can heat water if you prefer tea, or there's juice, orange, apple, grapefruit-"

"Coffee is fine," Alex cuts Michael off when it doesn't seem like he's going to stop naming every juice ever made, and makes his way towards the machine. "Good morning."

"Hi," Michael says softly, his eyes on him as he flips the omelet he's working on. "You do like omelets, right? I should have asked before I started cooking, I'm the king of breakfast food so if you want something else I can make it," he offers, still smiling, but there is a nervous energy buzzing around him so unlike the brazen, flirtatious guy from last night.

"I have lived off MRE’s for months at a time for over a decade. They're essentially edible cardboard. I eat anything," he shares with Michael, sitting down at the island counter with a cup of coffee. Michael chuckles at the comment placing a plate in front of Alex of a veggie omelet, toast, and fruit.

"Apology breakfast?" Michael offers with an uncertain smile.

Alex raises an eyebrow at him but takes the fork Michael is offering him. "What are you apologizing for?"

"Last night?" Michael answers though it comes out more as a question than a statement. "For scaring you if I did, for bothering you, which Rosa and Isobel both assure me I must have, and my comments if they made you uncomfortable, take your pick, _all_ or a combo of those reasons."

"You didn't scare me," Alex starts checking off Michael’s list. He had been startled maybe, but he was never scared, especially not after seeing Michael. "You can't bother me in your own home, and I've been on grindr, so no, you didn't make me uncomfortable."

“Um, r-right,” Michael answers as he stares at him with wide eyes that Alex is only now realizing are whiskey-colored with flecks of gold in the iris. He fumbles with his own fork, and it clanks hard against the porcelain plate. “Well, sorry for all of it, and I promise to stay out of your way and let you enjoy your vacation.”

Alex opens his mouth to say thank you. It will probably be for the best if he and Michael don’t interact. His reaction to him last night, and the way his eyes keep drifting to his naked torso now and how he wonders if the fine hairs on his chest would be soft to the touch tells Alex that he’s already in over his head. Staying away from Michael and his beautiful smiles would be the smartest course of action. Instead, he finds himself saying the complete opposite.

“This is your home,” Alex starts, picking a piece of egg on his fork but not bringing it to his mouth just yet. “Don’t hide away on my account; you can come and go as you please.”

“When Isobel offered you the place, she did it thinking I wouldn’t be around,” Michael argues softly. “I get the impression that you wanted to be alone here.”

“It’s a pretty big house, Michael,” Alex says with a smooth roll of his eyes. “You don’t have to see me if you don’t want to.”

“Oh, I _want to_ ,” Michael blurts out quickly like he can’t help himself, it makes Alex freeze, his heart ticking up even as he ruthlessly tells it to calm the fuck down. That Michael is a stranger, and it doesn’t need to be having such a reaction to him. “I mean, I don’t mind seeing you around the house.”

“Me either,” Alex says quietly, his traitorous heart skipping a beat when Michael gives him a dazzling smile. “Besides, if Isobel didn’t get rid of my dog when she had the chance and let her stay at my place, I can deal with her brother in the pool house coming in for food.”

“I rate as high as a dog?” Michael asks, amused. “Good to know.”

 _“Hey,”_ Alex protests, not being able to stop the joking tone. “Buffy is the love of my life. You should be so lucky to be held in the same regard.”

 _Jesus Christ_ , was he actually trying to flirt?

Michael shakes his head, clearly still amused. “I’m flattered then.”

“You should be,” Alex mumbles, his cheeks feel warm, but so does his chest in a way it hasn’t before. He takes the bite on his fork, letting out a surprised noise at the delicious flavors that explode on his tongue. He looks over at Michael, his breath catching at the soft, pleased smile he’s giving him.

“Told ya, I’m the king of breakfast food.”

**_Isobel_ **

Isobel walks into the Wild Pony on Friday night a little after nine.

While she’d had the most delicious churro pancakes of her life a few days ago, she and Maria talked about work, Maria mentioning her bar and extending an invitation if she got bored of being out at the cabin. Isobel held out for two days before the urge to see Maria became too strong for her to ignore. She doesn’t know what it is, Maria was beautiful to be sure, but she’s been with beautiful women before, it was more than that. There was something warm and just so real about Maria, so different from her world back in L.A. where everything and everyone except her brother and Rosa felt artificial, she craved more of that authenticity Maria provided.

She spots the bar owner behind the bar, hair in waves under a backward baseball cap, and a football shirt she had cropped. It should have looked ridiculous; instead, it looked cute on her, as Isobel gets closer, she sees skin peeking from where her top and jeans don’t meet. Cute and _hot_ , then.

“Hey!” Maria shouts, a wide smile on her face. “You decided to slum it after all.”

Isobel laughs as she takes an empty stool. “Should you, as the owner, be saying that?”

Maria shrugs. “We’re a dive bar for locals, our floors are always sticky no matter how much I mop and we usually don’t have pretty, fancy things like you here, so you’re slumming. But our drinks are never watered down, and I’ll even give you your first drink on the house. It’s my pretty-blonde-girl special.”

Isobel clears her throat and hopes the dim lighting of the place hides the way her cheeks are getting hot. The way Maria compliments her so casually throws her off, she doesn’t know if she should read more into it, or if it’s just Maria’s way of being nice. Is she supposed to say thank you, and if she went in for a kiss after a compliment, would it be welcomed? 

"Thanks, I'll have-"

Maria holds up a finger, stopping her. "My special is only valid if I pick the poison, you still game?"

Isobel debates it for a moment before giving Maria a nod to continue, raising an eyebrow as she places two shot glasses between them, going even higher when she pulls a bottle of Cuervo.

After she pours, Maria picks up one shot for herself. "Still game?" she repeats, a teasing glint in her eyes.

Not one to back down from a challenge, Isobel picks up her shot, toasting with the pretty bar owner before knocking the drink back. She winces from the burn of the tequila. Maria is still looking at her a little too amused for her liking though. So when she opens her mouth, she doesn't edit herself the way she usually would.

"I should warn you, I tend to let people wear me as a hat when I drink tequila," she says just as Maria takes her shot, giving her a smug grin when Maria starts to cough, her eyes wide.

Maria stares at her, and Isobel holds her breath waiting to see how she'll react to the innuendo and frankly blatant offer she's putting down. It takes a moment for Maria to compose herself, but when she does, she looks back at Isobel with dark telling eyes and a quirk of her lips that says she approves of Isobel's gumption.

Without breaking eye contact, she pours Isobel another shot.

"Let's make it a double then," Maria tells her, her voice low and seductive. "I like to accessorize."

**_Alex_ **

Alex gets back home around six after a day of doing typical tourist things in L.A., visiting celebrity-related places wasn’t really his thing, but he figured when in _Rome_ , and he actually enjoyed himself, even if his leg ached from the activity. He’s more than ready to take off his prosthetic and hop in the shower before settling down in Isobel’s massive media room with a Christmas movie when he hears music and laughter coming from the office he’s spotted editing equipment a few days earlier. Curious, he heads for the noise and peeks inside to find Michael with his back to him, talking to a gorgeous girl with jet black hair and big kohl-rimmed eyes. She has a nirvana t-shirt on with a flannel shirt over it, and Alex feels an instant kinship to her, it’s like looking back at his teen self.

The girl is laughing at Michael, that’s obvious, stopping mid-chuckle, her eyes widening when she spots him hovering.

Michael turns around in his chair to look over at what’s caught her attention, letting out a sharp breath when he sees him. “Alex!” Michael exclaims, smiling before looking nervously at the girl and then back at him. “How long have you been standing there?”

“I just got here,” Alex explains, feeling very much like an intruder as the girl and Michael silently communicate. “I didn’t mean to intrude, I just heard the music and got curious.”

Michael shakes his head, standing up quickly when Alex takes a step back to leave them alone. “You’re not intruding at all; I was taking a break from work anyway. How was your day? Did you go sightseeing? What did you see? Did you eat?” Michael rushes through his questions in one breath, and Alex holds out his hands, gesturing for Michael to slow down.

“Breathe, Michael,” he says softly, charmed as Michael does the opposite and closes his mouth like he’s holding his breath. The man is such a contradiction, cocksure one moment, and then a charming, rambling mess the next. It makes Alex feel an array of emotions too fast to pinpoint all of them; all he knows is that they leave him feeling off-balanced in a way that doesn’t feel like a negative.

“Yeah, Mikey,” the girl says, standing up. “Stop overwhelming the guy; you’re like an excited puppy right now.”

Michael scowls at her fiercely.

“You’ll piddle if you aren’t careful,” she continues with a smirk, and Alex can’t help the snort he makes, chuckling when Michael turns and shoots him a wounded look.

“Don’t side with her; she’s evil.”

“I manage your life; you’d be lost without me,” she says before turning to him, sticking her hand out. “You must be Alex. I’m Rosa Ortecho.”

“Nice to put a face to the name,” he says, shaking her hand, his brain reminding him that Michael has another name for her, _baby girl_. It’s a good reminder not to have certain notions about Michael, no matter how excited he seems to get when Alex is around. “You manage Michael too?” he asks to be polite.

Rosa chuckles, sending the man in question a fond smile that Michael returns, his displeasure forgotten. “Not officially, but handling Isobel means sometimes handling this one, he’s a handful.”

“I’m a _delight_ ,” He reminds them as he looks at Alex, and Rosa rolls her eyes.

“Don’t know how you’re putting up with him, Alex,” she says with a relaxed smile at him. “If I had to live with him, I’d smother him in his sleep.”

The way they act around each other, the banter that feels more sibling-like loosens something in his chest. Making him feel relieved and like a fool for reacting to any of it at all. Just because he likes the way Michael looks at him, doesn’t mean he has claims on him.

“Well, I mean, he sleeps in the pool house, so we’re both safe,” he answers, smiling when Rosa laughs again, and Michael pouts at him, though there is a hint of amusement in his eyes.

“You’re bonding over being mean to me,” Michael grumbles. “I don’t like it.

“Typical youngest child behavior,” Rosa huffs, the fondness clear as she heads back to the couch and picks up her purse. “I’m not going to steal your new friend. I’m heading out anyway.”

She hugs Michael, and moments later hugs Alex too, surprising him. “Alex it was nice meeting you, good luck, this one is super clingy when he likes someone.”

Michael sputters as she walks out, leaving them alone in awkward silence. Alex thinks that he should go too, he has his evening plans after all, but the hope Rosa’s parting words invoke is too much to ignore.

“I was going to watch a Christmas movie in Isobel’s media room, do you want to join me?” Alex offers, looking over at the desk, Michael had said he was working. “Unless you’re too busy.”

Michael shakes his head quickly. “There’s plenty of time for me to play around with this score. I’d love to watch a movie with you.”

Alex smiles, and he knows it’s more extensive than the answer requires because it makes his cheeks ache, but he can’t help it. “Okay,” he starts, feeling silly at how giddy he suddenly feels. “I’m going to take a quick shower to get the day off me and remove my prosthetic, so half an hour?”

Michael smiles just as big as Alex, making him feel better about his ridiculousness. “I’ll get the snacks.”

**_Isobel_ **

“Is that real?” she points at the sign behind Maria, she’s had two more shots and is feeling a nice enough buzz that she’s probably going to need a ride back to the cabin. Maria looks back at the sign.

_‘Psychic: Palm reading $10.00.’_

Maria smiles at her as she nods. “Yes it is, psychic Maria at your service, would you like to hear your fortune?”

Isobel lets out an amused huff. “Seriously? Aliens and psychics?”

Maria shrugs. “We’re a mystical town.”

Isobel looks at her, before giving her a shrug of her own, burrowing through her purse, she pulls out a ten-dollar bill. “Make it a good one, DeLuca,” she warns her.

Maria holds out her hand for Isobel to place her’s on, and with a breath, she does just that. Maria studies her hand with a look of concentration on her face, which is much more severe than it needs to be for a parlor trick.

“You have a long lifeline, so you’re going to be around for a long time,” Maria starts with a smile, she traces a fine line under her index finger. “This one right here is your strength, you are fearless even when you’re scared, you’re stubborn, and you think you’re always right.”

“I usually am,” Isobel tells her, getting a look that says she just proved Maria’s point.

“You put up walls, but once people get past them you love completely,” Maria looks up from her hand, her expression gentle. “You have a deep love line, which tells me you’re going to have the greatest love story.”

Isobel scoffs, feeling bitterness claw at her throat. “Made a mistake there, I got divorce four months ago, and my ex is already engaged. No great love story there,” she blurts out, instantly feeling embarrassed by her words, she tries to take her hand back, but Maria holds on.

“You see this fork in the road?” Maria says softly, running her finger over it. “That’s your divorce, but look at how it continues after that.” Maria turns her hand and leans down to place a kiss on it, making Isobel’s breath catch. She holds on to it between hers.

“He was just a left turn, Isobel,” she says quietly, and Isobel could get lost in the kindness of Maria’s eyes. “And an idiot, who didn’t realize what he had at his side, your road will right itself again, you just have to be open to it.”

Isobel opens her mouth but doesn’t know what to say, her emotions raw, the connection between her and Maria palpable. One of Maria’s bartenders calls out to her, and Isobel misses what he says he needs, but Maria is nodding in his direction, letting go of Isobel’s hand.

“I gotta go to the back,” she tells her, the chemistry still sparking between them. “I’ll be back in a few.”

Isobel watches her round the bar and heads down a hallway until she disappears from sight, leaving Isobel antsy in her chair. Isobel tries to tell herself to calm down, that Maria was being nice, comforting her. But the skin on her hand burns from Maria’s lips, and suddenly Isobel knows that if she doesn’t feel that against her mouth, she’ll regret it forever. Maria said she was fearless even when she was scared, taking a deep breath she makes up her mind and follows in the direction Maria went, down the hall, passed the bathrooms and into a storage room that is half-opened.

Maria turns around from where she is grabbing a jar of olives. “Isobel, everything okay?”

“I thought I should see if the road has righted itself,” Isobel answers, leaning her back against the door to close it. Maria’s eyes widen at her answer, but she doesn’t move, and Isobel falters for a second. “I mean, if I’m reading this wrong, please tell me but-“

Isobel’s hesitation seems to spur Maria, she puts the jar back on the ledge and walks toward Isobel until her body brushes against hers. Isobel holds her breath as Maria reaches up and touches her face, pushing a lock of her hair behind her ear. “No,” Maria whispers, her face tilted up towards Isobel’s. “You haven’t been reading this wrong, not at all.”

Isobel places her hands on Maria’s small waist, feeling the smooth skin under her fingertips from the way Maria’s shirt rides up as she goes on her tippytoes, and lets out a sigh, seconds before Maria covers her mouth with hers.

She tastes like tequila and cherry-flavored lip gloss. As she deepens the kiss, her tongue tracing Isobel’s bottom lip, making Isobel’s body light up like never before, she tastes like something Isobel has been waiting for her whole life.

**_Alex_ **

Alex walks into the media room on his crutch, and his sweatpants pinned. Almost two years after his accident, he’s learned not to be embarrassed by his disability, yet he still has a moment of hesitation as he spots Michael sitting on the couch with a coffee table full of snacks.

He’s used to denying himself but not lying to himself, and he knows he’s attracted to Michael. He thinks Michael is attracted to him too, even if just a little and he can’t help but worry long exposure to his disability might diminish that attraction. It’s unfair to Michael to not give him more credit than that, and Michael has already seen him without his clothes and still flirted with him, but self-doubt leaves no room for logic.

Michael looks up at him, and Alex notices the tortoiseshell glasses on his face. He gives Alex a bright smile, waving his hand at the spread he’s assembled. “Hope this is enough.”

Alex looks at the table, littered with food, and laughs softly. “It’s enough, even if we spent a week watching movies.”

Michael shrugs. “We could do that.”

Alex clears his throat, telling himself not to make a big deal out of the fact that Michael might want to spend unlimited amounts of time with him. “Let’s start with one and see where it goes,” he answers as he sits down, placing his crutch at the end of the couch. He gives him a mocking smile. “You might have horrible taste in movies.”

“I work on movies for a living,” Michael protest. “I have excellent taste in them.”

“We’ll see,” Alex says, nodding toward the ceiling to floor wall of DVDs. “Pick a Christmas movie.”

Michael gets up and starts searching the rows and rows of movies, while Alex watches him. He’s in a tattered band shirt, frayed at the collar, jeans that look soft from overuse, and a navy hoodie. He should look disheveled, but instead, he looks comfortable, like if Alex were to lean into him, he would be soft and warm.

“Aha!” Michael exclaims victoriously, as he pulls out a DVD without showing Alex, popping it into the system. “This is _the_ Christmas movie; if you don’t love it, you don’t have a soul.”

“You’re judging _me_ now?” Alex asks when Michael turns back to him.

“You started it,” Michael tells him as he sits back down, closer than before.

Alex doesn’t say anything as the movie opens with an airport and Hugh Grant’s voice in the voice over, he smiles happily and turns to Michael who’s watching him, his glasses make his eyes seem bigger and brighter. “I love this movie.”

Michael winks at him before leaning over and grabbing the popcorn bowl, placing it between them. “Guess I have good taste in movies, huh?”

Alex reaches over, grabbing a handful of the buttery snack. “Don’t get cocky, you picked _one_ good one, the jury is still out on you.”

Michael laughs, his shoulders shaking, and Alex can feel the vibration of it as Michael slouches closer. “Guess we’ll be staying here for the week after all?” Michael asks with a soft look on his face that tells Alex he doesn’t mind.

Alex doesn’t answer but with a smile of his own, feeling a flutter in his stomach as Michael’s grows. They watch the movie quietly, Michael humming every once in a while. “The love themes in this are wonderful,” Michael comments.

Alex turns to him. “You’re a composer, aren’t you?” he questions, remembering earlier. “But you have a band too?”

Michael nods, turning to him.

“Composer slash wannabe rockstar,” he chuckles. “The band thing is just fun, trying to recreate my teen years.”

“I used to play the guitar. I still have one even though I don’t play anymore,” Alex tells him, looking towards the tv where Liam Neeson is trying to get his stepson to tell him what’s bothering him. “I wanted to leave Roswell and write music, be the next Brendon Urie.”

Michael smirks at him, amused but fond. “You had an emo phase, didn’t you?”

Alex nods, letting out a laugh even as he blushes. “Black clothes, guyliner, and a septum piercing.”

Michael raises an eyebrow at him, his smirk turning sly. “That’s hot.”

Alex rolls his eyes, though he feels his cheeks getting hot again. Michael's natural way of flirting with him is something he’s not used too, and it keeps throwing him off, not sure how to proceed, if it’s just for flirting sake or if there really is a purpose behind it.

“So, what happened?”

“Hmm,” Alex hums, looking back at the screen and then at Michael. “What happened is that my dad isn’t as understanding as Liam Neeson,” he says, pointing at the screen. “He’s a homophobic jerk who uses threats and abuse to get what he wants and what he wanted was for his four sons to make him proud by following in his footsteps, and we all did, marched right into basic training and war zones. Not that it mattered, being gay means he’ll never be proud of me, almost dying and losing a leg sure as hell didn't earn me his respect,” he blurts out, and his skin feels hot and tight from his outburst. He looks back at the screen, his jaw clenched with anger at himself, the vibe in the room had gone from fun to tense, and it was his damn fault. Michael didn’t need to hear about his daddy issues.

He startles out of his self-reproach when he feels a hand over his, fingers intertwining with his. He looks over at Michael, the anger on his face surprising him.

“Your _father,”_ Michael says, spitting the word like a curse, and Alex realizes that he _is_ angry, _for Alex_. “Sounds like an asshole, who doesn’t know how lucky he is to have a son like you. His fucking loss, Alex, not yours.”

“He doesn’t love me,” Alex whispers, the words sticking in his throat.

“Then he’s a fucking idiot too,” Michael says quietly, and he tugs on Alex's hand. Alex goes willingly when Michael pulls him into his arms, holding him in a tight hug. “How anyone can know you and not love you seems impossible to me,” he whispers into the side of Alex’s face, and Alex clings to him, swallowing hard to keep from crying. Other than Maria and Mimi, it’s been so long since someone has comforted him. “I’m so glad you’re here, Alex,” Michael continues, now rubbing his back, and Alex realizes he’s shaking. “I’m so glad you’re _alive_ and here.”

Michael holds him; he’s not sure for how long, he just holds him, running his hands up and down his back until Alex stops shaking. Finally, once he feels like he has control over his emotions again, he pulls back, not that Michael lets him get far as he keeps his hands on him.

“Sorry,” he says softly, feeling embarrassed.

Michael cradles his face, his thumb wiping away any wetness on his cheeks, and shakes his head at him. “You don’t ever have to be sorry with me, okay?” he says, the compassion in his voice, send a wave of affection through Alex. “Do you want to stop the movie?”

Alex shakes his head and looks over at the screen to realize that Michael paused the movie at some point.

Michael grins, letting go of his face. He unpauses the movie and lays back on the couch, his side pressed against Alex’s. “Good, cause Colin Firth going to see the Portuguese girl at the restaurant is my favorite part,” he says with an audible sigh.

Alex smiles, his mood from moments ago dissipating in the face of Michael's sweetness. “You’re a romantic,” he says softly, his teasing gentle.

Michael sputters for a moment, stuttering like he’s been caught on some big secret. “Come on; everyone loves the big gesture,” Michael argues, pointing at the screen where the scene is starting, his cheeks pink. “He learns Portuguese for her, and she learned English, it’s romantic.”

Alex laughs. “I’m not arguing that it’s not romantic,” he concedes. “It’s very romantic, even if the big gesture only really happens in movies.”

“You don’t believe that.”

Alex turns to look at him. This close, Michael’s eyes look like honey. “Well, no one’s shown up in my town to proclaim their love for me,” he jokes, feeling his pulse speed up at the way Michael is looking at him. “Besides the big gesture isn’t everything, life is made up of little moments, isn’t it?”

“Little moments,” Michael whispers, and he leans in closer, his breath tickling Alex’s face. “Like this one?”

“Michael,” Alex breathes, his eyes wide as Michael reaches up and touches his cheek, his thumb pressing at the corner of his mouth.

 _“Alex_ ,” Michael starts, his voice almost pleading, closing his eyes for a moment like everything is too much. “Please, tell me I can kiss you, please-“

Alex doesn’t let him get another word out and closes the gap between them, he hears a moan, and he’s not sure if it’s his or Michael’s. He sinks his hands into Michael’s curls, feeling their softness like he’s wanted too since he met him. Michael makes a sound deep in his throat as Alex tugs, his mouth opening under Alex’s, which Alex takes advantage of, slipping his tongue in to taste the candy and popcorn Michael has been eating all night. He nips at Michael's bottom lip. Desire burning in his belly as Michael lets out another sound, needy. It’s a sound he wants to hear Michael make forever.

**_Isobel_ **

Isobel wakes up in a strange bed as she has for the last week, only that this one smells like lavender and vanilla, two smells that she knows she’ll be associating with Maria forever. She doesn’t bother opening her eyes just yet. Instead, she burrows deeper under Maria’s soft blankets and smiles to herself as she remembers the previous night.

Snippets of images flash behind her eyelids, soft kisses as they stumbled up the stairs to Maria’s apartment above the bar. They’d only been half-dressed by the time they made it into her bedroom. She remembers the sweet taste of Maria’s neck as she helped her remove her jewelry, feeling something like awe when she caught sight of them together in Maria’s mirror. The way Maria’s skin glowed, leaving her breathless. Maria turning around in her arms, both of them down to their panties, and she’d pulled her close, both sighing as their heated skin touched. The rest was a blur of sensations, of wet mouths and doting touches as they made love.

She remembers tickles and the giggles it produced, leaving her to wonder when was the last time she had sex that was that much fun and full of affection and not just functional. It leaves her craving more, and she reaches across the bed to touch Maria only to find nothing but a cold bed. Opening her eyes, she frowns when she sees that indeed Maria isn’t in bed with her. Turning over, she spots an alarm clock that tells her it’s only 7:20 in the morning. Her frown deepens, they’d come up after midnight, after kissing for a while in Maria's storage room she had left her for a moment to tell the other bartender that he was in charge of closing and then had pulled Isobel up to her apartment. It was too early to be out of bed she decides as she gets up wrapping a sheet around herself determined to hunt Maria down and drag her back to bed where they can go for round three.

Barefoot, she walks out of the room, her eyes going over the place the way she didn’t have time to the night before. The place is colorful and bright, just like the owner and Isobel instantly feels at home. She walks down a hall full of pictures when she hears Maria’s voice, smiling, she opens her mouth to greet her when her words reach her.

“Don’t be like that, my love,” Maria sighs, and Isobel stops short of entering the living room. Maria’s dressed in shorts and a t-shirt, her back to Isobel. “I haven’t forgotten you. I’m going to see you on Christmas Eve; we’ll spend it together snuggled up all night.”

Isobel feels a breath caught under her ribcage, and she presses her hand against the ache it causes. Flashes of Noah in their bed with someone who wasn’t her come to her no matter how much she tries to push them away.

Maria laughs softly, and the sound is so loving. It’s echos of her laugh last night. “I love you more, you’re my whole world.”

Isobel can’t bear to hear more; quickly, and as quietly as she can, she goes back into the bedroom. Searching for her clothes, she puts them on with shaking hands. She tells herself she's ridiculous, but she’s not sure about what. For feeling the way she’s feeling right now, betrayed when Maria doesn’t owe her anything. Or because she’s fallen for a woman she’s known only ten days without really knowing anything about her, like the fact that apparently she already has someone she _loves._

Her eyes sting, and she shuts them tight to keep the tears at bay. She’s zipping up her boots when she hears Maria coming back to the bedroom.

“Iz? I thought we could get churro pancakes again-“ Maria says as she walks into the room, stopping short as she sees her slipping on her leather jacket. “You’re already dressed.”

Isobel calls forth the ice queen persona she’s been accused of having her whole life and gives Maria a neutral look even as her heart longs to forget the conversation she overheard and take her up on her offer. “Yeah, I should get back to the cabin, poor Buffy has been alone all night.”

Maria looks at her silently, a hint of worry in her eyes. She knows Maria believes she’s really a psychic, and she wonders if she’s ‘reading’ her right now. “Right,” Maria finally answers her slowly like she doesn’t quite believe her. “Will I see you later?”

Isobel makes a noncommittal sound. There are only four days left for Christmas before she’s due back in L.A. on the 26th. She can try to avoid Maria until then, hide out in the cabin, and lick her wounds.

“Sure,” she says as she starts walking towards her, she gets hints of lavender and vanilla again, and she wants to crowd Maria against the entrance of the bedroom and get lost in her scent. Instead, she slips by her, walking backward to keep her eyes on Maria one last time even as she gets farther away. “I’ll call you.”

**_Alex_ **

Alex wakes up from a deep sleep with a slightly muscled tan arm wrapped around his waist and curly hair tickling his chin as Michael cuddles him like he’s his personal teddy bear. He lets out a satisfying noise, and he can’t remember the last time he slept through the night without a nightmare waking him up, only now realizing just how much he’s been needing it.

He runs his fingers through Michael’s curls as he lays his head on Alex’s chest. The weight doesn’t feel oppressive like he would have thought, instead it feels grounding and perfect. Just as perfect as the night before. The way Michael touched him, kissed him once they left the couch, and moved to Alex’s bedroom. The look on Michael’s face when Alex flipped them over so he could kiss his way down Michael’s chest, his stomach quivering as Alex went lower. The way he gasped Alex’s name when Alex took him into his mouth. Everything about it was perfect. Michael’s taste when he came, his gentle touches as he opened Alex up, with one, two, three fingers, making sure Alex was nearly crying with need before finally pressing into him. The sound Michael made when he was fully seated inside Alex, the way he looked, his eyes wide, pupils blown and something like awe on his face. It made Alex feel special in a way he never has before. It makes him happy and a little sad to have found it now, knowing it’s only temporary.

“I can hear you thinking,” Michael mumbles into his skin, his voice rough from sleep. Alex scratches Michael scalp, smiling when Michael lets out what can only be described as a purr and stretches over him like a cat. He tilts his head up, looking at Alex with a happy grin on his face. “ _Fuck_ , you’re beautiful,” he says softly, causing Alex to scoff to cover for the way Michael’s words make him blush.

Having none of it, Michael throws his leg over Alex’s waist and straddles him, sitting up. “No mocking my sincerity,” Michael chides him gently. “You’ll take my compliments without making a fuss,” he leans down, brushing his lips against Alex’s.

“You’re so pretty, Alex,” Michael whispers against his mouth. “I have been thinking about this since the night in the kitchen, wondering what you would taste like, the sounds you would make.”

“Michael,” Alex moans, as Michael presses his lower body against Alex's.

 _“Yeah,”_ Michael breathes as he shifts down, their hardening bodies rub against each other with every push of his hips. “I have been dreaming about this, wondering if I was going to go without actually getting to touch you before you went back home,” he continues. His breath shallow as his movements lose their finesse, and he ruts against Alex, not noticing the way Alex tenses up.

He comes, and Michael follows seconds later, laying down on top of Alex without a care to the mess they’ve made between them.

“Thank god I don’t have to wonder now,” Michael sighs, already dozing off again.

Alex lays there, letting Michael be his blanket, his words running through his head, and he closes his eyes, shaking his head at his own silliness. It makes sense that Michael also sees this as a temporary thing too. He has no reason to be disappointed; he tells himself, the ache in his chest doesn’t listen.

**_Isobel_ **

It’s been two days since she’s seen or spoken to Maria, two days of lounging around in sweats with Buffy at her side, cuddling her like she knows that Isobel is hurting.

“I wonder if Alex would let me steal you from time to time, you’d like Los Angeles,” she tells Buffy, not sure if she believes it herself, she’s felt more at home in Alex’s cabin and this weird alien-obsessed town in less then two weeks than she ever has in L.A.

Deep down, she knows that has more to do with the beautiful bar owner she can’t stop thinking about than the town itself.

Buffy lets out a whine, and Isobel doesn’t know if it’s the dog picking up on her sadness or that she’s finally had enough of Isobel’s moping and wants to do something else now. Sick of her own self, Isobel stands up, snapping her fingers for Buffy to follow, maybe some fresh air out in the yard will snap her out of it. She grabs her coat and a pair of tennis balls Alex keeps by the door. Buffy barks like she knows it’s time to play and Isobel finds herself smiling in spite of herself.

“Okay, okay,” she reassures her quickly and opens the back door. “I get it, enough sadness, we’ll play.”

Buffy barks again in agreement, zooming out of the house, getting a few feet away from her before she turns back to Isobel.

Isobel bounces the ball against the ground a few times, chuckling as Buffy follows the movement, her head going up and down rapidly, body tensing as she waits for Isobel to throw it. She does so, not too far to be able to keep Buffy in her sights. Buffy shoots off, and moments later, she comes back, ball in mouth, barking and jumping as Isobel takes it from her. They continue to play, Buffy coming back with her prize each time, and Isobel praising her for it. She throws it farther now, watching Buffy go, feeling calmer and less depressed.

“Having fun?”

Isobel freezes at the question or, more importantly, at the voice that asks the question. Turning around slowly, she finds Maria standing a few feet away from her; arms crossed over her chest and a blank look on her face.

“What are you doing here?” Isobel blurts out, off-balance from Maria’s sudden appearance. Now Maria’s blank expression turns into a frown, a mixture of anger, hurt, and confusion.

“I came to see if you were okay,” Maria answers, the mix of emotions coming out in her speech. “I haven’t seen or heard from you in two days, even though you said you would call me. I’ve been waiting for you to do so since I’m not used to sleeping with people and then not have any communication with them afterward.”

“I figured you’d be too busy, Christmas Eve is tomorrow,” Isobel answers, and she hates the way it hurts under her chest. “You have plans, after all.”

Maria looks at her in confusion, and it’s not fair. It’s not fair that she gets to stand there looking lost and hurt by Isobel when Isobel is the one that was blindsided two days ago after having one of the happiest moments of her life the night before.

“Isobel, what are you talking about?”

Isobel huffs, angry as she feels a stinging feeling behind her eyes. She will not cry. “I heard you on the phone. I didn’t mean to eavesdrop,” Isobel rushes to explain when Maria opens her mouth. “I swear. You weren’t in bed, so I went to find you, and I heard you were making plans for Christmas Eve,” she tells her, choking on her next words. “With your love.”

Buffy, who’s come back with the ball, drops it at her feet and lets out a whine. Isobel wonders if Alex has her trained for emotional support, she’s so attuned with people’s emotions. She leans down to pet her, taking solace from her to finish the conversation.

She looks back at Maria, beautiful, sweet Maria. “I was cheated on,” Isobel says, steadier than she had thought she could speak. “I won’t make someone else feel the way I felt, no matter how much I like you.”

Maria looks at her now, understanding on her face and it hurts Isobel. She starts to walk towards Isobel until she’s standing within touching distance.

“I’m going to take into account your delicate history with this issue,” Maria begins, her tone gentle. “And try not to get upset that you thought I would be the kind of person to sleep with you while having someone else because I’m not.”

Isobel opens her mouth to argue, even as her heart skips as hope starts to creep in.

“I understand what you heard and how it must have sounded,” Maria continues. “But I’m completely single, the only person I’m with is you, and I _like_ being with you.”

“Maria,” Isobel whispers thickly, and Maria looks at her now, vulnerable as she waits. “I like being with you too.”

Maria lets out a sigh, a small smile taking over her face, and Isobel can’t help but smile too, though doubt still lingers.

“The phone call-“ she starts.

“My _mom_ , Iz,” Maria says, her smile turning a little amused. “My whole world, my love, my mom.”

Isobel stares at her, and she knows she’s red from how hot her face feels, and by the chuckle Maria lets out.

“I’m an idiot,” she groans, closing her eyes. She opens them when she feels Maria’s hand cupping her cheek, and she sees a far too fond look on Maria’s face.

“I’m sorry,” she whispers, remorseful. “I assumed, and I let my insecurities mess with my head, that wasn't fair to you.”

“I get it,” Maria says softly. “It’s hard to let go of old hurts sometimes.”

Isobel huffs out a wet laugh, and she can’t stop a tear as it slides down her face, she sighs as Maria wipes it away. “How can I make it up to you?”

Maria gives her a sly grin that leaves Isobel blushing, and Maria laughs again.

“Spend Christmas Eve with us?” Maria asks, hopeful, making Isobel warm all over.

“You sure?” she can’t help but ask anyway, though she already knows her answer. She has two days left in Roswell, and she wants to spend every second of them with Maria.

“I’m sure.”

**_Alex_ **

"Okay, show me how you do it," Alex asks as they sit in front of a set of computers in the editing room, the film Michael is currently working on, on display with sheet music running under the scene.

"I've shown you how I do it, but I'm more than happy to do it again," Michael answers, his words full of innuendo as he spreads his legs and pulls Alex's chair closer between them. He presses his lips to Alex's neck, his teeth scraping at the skin softly, causing goosebumps all over Alex.

"Michael," he whines, and he would blush over the sound if Michael didn't answer with a needy sound of his own as he tries to pull him out of his chair and on to his lap.

Giving in, Alex stands up and sits back down on Michael, straddling his thighs, his hands around his shoulders as he wraps a curl around his finger.

"You promised to teach me about your work," He reminds him even as he brushes his lips against his, feeling a thrill when Michael’s hands slide down from his waist to cup his ass.

“I’m trying to do my best work right _now_ ,” he gives Alex a squeeze, a smirk on his face when Alex can’t help but grind against him. “And you’re talking right through it.”

Alex rubs against him again, this time deliberately, and it’s his turn to smirk as Michael groans, his eyes closing with a flutter. “Guess you’ll have to do better than your best then.”

Michael opens his eyes, his mouth dropping in shock or offense. _“Oh,”_ he says after a moment, his eyes going dark and he licks his lips slowly. “A challenge,” he says hotly against Alex’s skin as he kisses his way down his throat.

Alex tilts his head to the left to give Michael space to work; he’s so lost in the sensation Michael is creating with his mouth and hands that he doesn’t hear anyone come in until they clear their throat, making him jump. He would have fallen out of Michael’s lap in surprise if it wasn’t for Michael’s tight hold on him.

Together they look over to the door where Rosa stands with a grin on her face, her dark eyes twinkling with enjoyment. “I see you’ve gotten friendlier with each other,” she comments, tipping her head to the side, taking in the way they’re plastered to each other and the way Michael’s hands are still firmly on his ass. Alex feels his face go hot. He scrambles to get up, shooting Michael a look when he doesn’t seem to want to let go.

“Michael,” he hisses, tugging on his hands, huffing when Michael doesn’t cooperate. “It’s time to let go. We have a guest.”

Michael rolls his eyes. “It’s just Rosa.”

“Yeah, It’s nothing I haven’t seen before with Mikey here,” Rosa agrees with another grin, and Michael makes a face at her. Alex goes tense at the comment, but neither seems to notice.

“You’re just jealous that you don’t have someone as pretty as Alex on your lap,” Michael teases Rosa, before shooting him a grin. Alex tries to push the comment aside and smile back at him, but it feels more like a grimace.

“You don’t know what, or who I was up to last night,” Rosa shoots back, sly grin firmly in place, and Michael laughs loudly. His hands loosen their hold on him, and Alex takes the opportunity to get off him, taking back his original seat.

“Congrats on getting laid,” Michael says.

“Ditto,” Rosa answers, and Michael smiles widely without shame. He’s not bothered by letting his friend know that they’ve been intimate and Alex can’t help but wonder if it’s because he wants to share that they’re together, or because this is something Michael does so often that there’s no need to hide it. That thought and the constant reminder in his head, telling him he’ll be back home in a little over 48-hours, cause a dull ache in his chest.

He needs to start accepting that this thing with Michael, as amazing as it feels, has a shelf life that’s about to expire soon, and he needs to come to grips with that before he ends up with a broken heart.

“Alex?”

Alex startles out of his depressing thoughts, blinking as he looks at Rosa and Michael, who are looking back at him with a concerned look. He shakes his head and tries to smile at them. “Sorry,” he says, clearing his throat. “I was just thinking about what I need to get ready before I fly out on Thursday,” he tells them, telling himself that he’s only imagining Michael’s face dropping at the mention of his departure. “What were you guys saying?”

“Tomorrow night,” Rosa answers, eyes straying to Michael and then back at him, the smile on her face dim. “Christmas Eve, the three of us having dinner here.”

Alex looks over at Michael, but Michael seems to be finding his hands fascinating. “I would really like that,” he says softly. Michael looks up at him, and there is a look on his face that makes Alex want to reach out and touch him, smooth out the lines.

“I was planning on spending it alone,” he continues, locking eyes with him. “It would be nice to spend it with friends. Michael?”

Michael blinks at him, a myriad of expressions crossing his face before he nods, the smile on his face gentle, but Alex can’t help but think it’s not very happy.

“Dinner would be nice.”

**_Isobel_ **

Isobel is ready by 4:30, dressed in a snow-white cashmere sweater and jeans. She looks at herself in the mirror. It would be a much different look if she were in L.A. she thinks, and smiles, liking this better. Buffy, who is lying on the bed, barks, and her smile widens.

“I look good, right Buff,” she asks, spinning around to face the beagle, laughing when Buffy barks again. “You look good too, sweet girl,” she praises the dog as she reaches over to adjust the red bow she placed on Buffy’s collar earlier. I think we’re ready for Maria to pick us up,” she no sooner finishes telling Buffy when there’s a honk outside the cabin.

Grabbing her things, she taps at her thigh to signal Buffy to follow. She takes a deep breath before opening the door; it stalls as she takes in Maria decked out in a red sweater dress that kisses all her curves, her leather jacket over it, and knee-high boots.

“Hey,” Maria greets her, wide grin on her face. “You look great.”

Isobel stares at her for a moment longer trying to return the compliment but finds herself at a lost for words in the face of Maria’s beauty and instead steps into her space, hand curling into her soft waves of hair and pulls her into a searing kiss. Maria lets out a gasp, stumbling into her but seems to gather her balance quickly as she holds on to Isobel and returns the kiss with the same intensity.

“I take it you think I look good too,” Maria gets out, panting when Isobel pulls back. Her lips pink from her gloss and their kiss.

“You’re the most beautiful thing I have ever seen,” Isobel tells her truthfully, and the smile Maria gives her makes her skin sing.

“If we didn’t have to go pick up my mom, I would drag you into the cabin and defile Alex’s bed,” Maria swears, making Isobel laugh.

“I don’t think he would like that,” she comments, closing the door behind them, Buffy already ahead like she knows she’s about to get a ride in a car.

“What he doesn’t know won’t hurt him,” Maria teases, opening the door for her before going around her car to get in.

Isobel smiles at her, and Maria smiles back. They drive in silence, Buffy happy as can be as she sticks her head out the window.

“So listen,” Maria starts, and when she looks at her, she’s no longer smiling. “I’m about to spring something on you, and I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner. I should have when I asked you to join us for dinner.”

Isobel can see the way Maria taps on the steering wheel nervously. “Okay?”

“My mom is sick,” Maria says softly, looking over at her for a reaction. “She’s okay physically, but she’s losing her memories, early Alzheimer's disease.”

Isobel feels her heart give a painful squeeze at the lost look on Maria’s face. She reaches over and touches Maria’s hand.

Maria lets go of the steering wheel, interlocking their fingers.

“She’s fine most of the time,” Maria continues, flashing her a slight smile. “And she’s amazing; you’re going to love her. But she’ll be here with me one moment, and the next, she thinks it’s the ’90s.”

“The ’90s were a great decade,” Isobel offers, breathing a sigh of relief when Maria laughs, her smile more genuine.

“Very true,” Maria nods, still laughing softly, squeezing Isobel’s hand. They stay like that the rest of the way until they get to the nursing home and continue to hold hands as they make their way inside.

“Do you think she’ll like me?” Isobel can’t help but ask as they come to a door.

Maria looks at her, and Isobel doesn’t know what she sees on her face, but Maria’s expression softens before she leans in and brushes her lips against Isobel’s.

“She’ll love you,” Maria whispers, her brown eyes sincere, and Isobel can’t help but hope that Maria means that maybe, just maybe, that means she loves her too.

She takes a breath, giving Maria a nod to move forward. Giving her another smile, fond and a little amused, Maria opens the door. The room inside is richly decorated, and Isobel instantly knows it’s Maria’s doing.

“Hey, mama,” Maria says to a beautiful woman with a head full of curls and kind eyes. She’s stunning, just like Maria.

“Baby,” Mimi DeLuca greets her softly, her smile tender. Isobel feels immediately at peace in her presence. She watches as Maria crosses the room and hugs her mom, feeling like an intruder as they hold each other. Mimi presses Maria close, tugging her to her chest with the warmth only a mother can provide. It makes Isobel realize she wants to hold Maria like that too, but her feelings are very different from a mother’s love, though no less protective.

“Hello.”

Isobel startles from her thoughts and looks up to realize that Mimi is speaking to her, her eyes locked on Isobel.

“Mom,” Maria starts, pulling out of her mother’s embrace. “This is Isobel. I told you about her, she and Alex swapped homes for the holidays, remember?”

Mimi looks confused for a moment. “Where’s Alex?”

Maria looks over at her, a small frown on her face. “He’s in Isobel’s home in Los Angeles. He’ll be back after Christmas.”

Mimi nods, a smile on her face. “He’s having a lovely time; he’s falling in love.”

Isobel raises an eyebrow at that, but Maria doesn’t look like she’s surprised by the words.

“Mom’s a psychic,” Maria tells her.

Mimi walks over to her and holds out her hand. Isobel looks over at Maria, but she’s no help as she smirks at her. With a sigh, she places her hand over Mimi’s. The woman touches her palm with soft silky fingers but says nothing, then after a moment she inhales a sharp breath and looks up at Isobel, her eyes bright, and Isobel feels like Mimi is reading her mind by the way she looks at her. Isobel watches as a smile takes over Mimi’s face, beautiful and familiar. It’s Maria’s smile, and she finds herself in a bone-crushing hug.

“She’s been waiting for you,” Mimi whispers in her ear, making Isobel gasp, her eyes finding Maria’s over her mother’s shoulder.

Mimi, couldn’t possibly mean- 

Mimi pulls out of the hug; instead, she cups Isobel’s face. “It’s nice to meet you _finally_.”

**_Alex_ **

“I am so full,” Michael groans as he throws himself against him on the couch, tucking his face in the crook of Alex’s neck. “Rub my belly?”

Alex snorts at the needy voice Michael asks his request with, but gives in and rubs his stomach with one hand, while he combs his other hand through Michael’s hair. There’s an excellent chance he’s in love with Michael’s curls.

Michael purrs, sinking deeper into Alex’s side. “I’m keeping you forever,” Michael says, blissed-out, not realizing the way the words make Alex yearn. All night Michael has been affectionate, touching him, kissing him, a smile on his face every time Alex speaks, or looks at him. It doesn’t seem to bother him at all that Rosa has been looking more and more amused as the night goes on.

It’s nice, a little too nice and easy for Alex to forget that he only has another night with Michael left. He tries to push the thought from his head. He’s determined to enjoy every second he has left in L.A.

With that in mind, he tightens his hold on Michael, pleased as Michael curls even closer to him. “I’m never moving from this spot,” Michael tells him as he uses him as a pillow.

“You have a pie keeping warm in the oven,” Rosa reminds him, as she sits on the love chair, smirk firmly in place when Michael groans.

“You can make yourself useful and get it,” Michael informs her, scowling when Alex flicks his ear.

“Don’t be rude to a guest,” he scolds him when Michael tilts his head up to look at him.

“Yes, dear,” Michael answers him, like a brat with a mischievous grin on his face.

Alex narrows his eyes at him, and to teach him a lesson starts to get up, ignoring his protests. “I’ll get the pie, you pick a movie,” he tells him, ignoring the puppy-dog look Michael is giving him. “Let’s see if your good movie taste holds up.”

 _“Fine,”_ Michael pouts, glaring at Rosa as she snorts, muttering the word ‘whipped’ under her breath.

Alex shakes his head as he walks away and heads for the kitchen. He pulls the cherry pie from the oven and sets out to cut three pieces.

“Michael says there’s vanilla ice cream in the freezer,” Rosa tells him, walking in and heading for the fridge to pull out the carton.

Alex turns to face her, as she comes to stand next to him. “So much for being full.”

Rosa laughs, scooping out the ice cream. “He’s a walking contradiction; you’ll get used to it.”

Alex tries not to flinch at the words, but he’s obviously not successful by the look Rosa sends him.

“He really likes you, you know,” she speaks quietly, turning to her side to face him. “I don’t know what he’s going to do with himself when you go home.”

“I like him too,” Alex admits, just as soft. The words not nearly enough to express what he feels for Michael. Like is just too small a word for the way his heart feels full, and his skin sings when he’s around the man in the other room, the thought of leaving him, leaves him aching, making it hard to swallow around the emotion. He clears his throat and tries to muster up a smile. “But I think he’ll be okay. He’s amazing, beautiful, and kind. He’ll find someone incredible and forget all about the lonely airman that came to his home for two weeks to escape his horrible family.”

“Alex-“ Rosa starts, taking a step toward him, and Alex quickly steps back. He doesn’t think he can take a kind touch without breaking down.

“It’s fine,” he says, and when he smiles, it feels like his face is stone. “I’m going to enjoy my time with him, and I’ll carry it with me forever.”

**_Isobel_ **

Isobel thinks that if she never has to move again, she’ll be okay with it. It’s past midnight, making it officially Christmas Day. After a wonderful night with Maria and Mimi, she finds herself back in Maria’s bed with her resting her head on Isobel’s chest, while Isobel runs her fingers down her back.

“Told you she would like you,” Maria gloats, the words spoken into Isobel’s skin.

“I like her too,” Isobel admits. The whole night with Mimi had been lovely. There were a few moments where her mind wandered, but for the most part, it seemed to be a good night for her, and she had gone to bed, taking Buffy with her into Maria's spare bedroom.

“I’m glad,” Maria says with a soft exhale, going quiet for a while and Isobel thinks she’s falling asleep, she wants to let her but not before one last thing.

“Can I give you your present now?” she asks, smiling down at Maria when she looks up at her. “It is Christmas,” she continues, and Maria grins as she sits up.

 _“Yes,”_ Maria says excited, getting off the bed heading for her closet. Isobel frowns but reaches over for her purse pulling out a small box.

Maria comes back with a box of her own, a little bigger than Isobel’s, and sits down again, legs crossed facing Isobel.

“Me first?” Isobel questions, feeling a little nervous as she watches Maria open it.

“I saw it the other day in town, and it reminded me of your necklace,” she says, pointing at the silver pendant Maria wears with a small purple flower in it while Maria pulls out a bracelet that has purple stones.

“My mom gave this necklace to me when I graduated high school,” Maria tells her, she looks at Isobel with that smile Isobel loves so much. “This is beautiful Isobel, thank you.”

“It reminded me of you,” Isobel says again. “And I want you to have something to remember me by.”

Maria breathes out slowly, the look she gives Isobel is tender. “I don’t think I’ll be forgetting you, Isobel Evans. Put it on me?”

Isobel takes the bracelet, doing quick work of securing it around Maria’s wrist.

“Okay, my turn,” Maria says with another smile, handing her a box.

Isobel opens it quickly, finding a pale yellow cluster of crystals. She looks up at Maria and waits for her to explain.

“It’s a Citrine crystal, to encourage happiness,” Maria tells her, she takes the hand that is holding the crystal. “I know you don’t believe in this stuff, but you deserve to be blissfully happy, always.”

Isobel bites down on her lip to keep from blurting out that she thinks happiness is being at Maria’s side forever. “I don’t need to believe,” she says instead, and she knows the smile she gives Maria is watery. “You believing and wanting that for me is more than enough, thank you.”

Maria leans in, kissing her as she pushes her back on the bed.

Lost in Maria’s arms, Isobel thinks the crystal is already working its magic.

Isobel’s happy.

**_Alex_ **

Alex sits on the couch with Michael spread out, his head on Alex’s lap as ‘A Charlie Brown Christmas’ plays on the tv, the clock on the left side of the room tells him that it’s five to midnight.

Rosa had left a little over an hour ago, claiming she had another stop before the night was over, but Alex wonders how true that was given the looks she’d been sending him since their conversation in the kitchen. Before she left, she’d hugged tightly, knowing that she probably wasn’t going to see him again before he left for Roswell. Her ‘we’ll see you soon’ pointed, and Alex had just given her a small smile in response that left her rolling her eyes at him.

“It’s almost midnight,” he says softly, scratching Michael scalp gently, getting a sleepy hum in return from the man in his lap. “Do you want to go to bed?”

“Gifts first,” Michael mumbles, rubbing his face into Alex’s thigh to wake up like a lazy cat, and Alex feels a gentle feeling under his ribcage for it.

“Who says I got you anything?” he teases, tugging at a curl.

Michael sits up, facing him. “You didn’t have to get me anything,” he tells him with a shrug. “Having you here has been more than enough.”

Alex opens his mouth, but no words come out as he feels leveled by Michael's openness. Feeling flustered, he can feel his cheeks go hot. “Of course I got you something,” he gets out awkwardly, shifting over the couch to get the present he had stashed on the side table.

He turns back and raises an eyebrow at Michael as he digs through his pocket.

“No, this isn’t a ‘is there something in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me’ joke set up,” Michael tells him with a leer. “There is something in my pocket, though I am always happy to see you.”

Alex is helpless to laugh; he really is falling for the most ridiculous man.

“Here we go,” he says, holding a small pouch in his hand, extending it to Alex. “For you.”

Alex takes it with shaky fingers, pulling on the string to open it. In it is a beautiful guitar pick, made of stone with the letter _‘A’_ engraved into it.

“So you can start playing again,” Michael tells him quietly, as Alex traces the letter on the smooth stone. “You loved it, Alex, and you shouldn’t let your dad or anyone keep you from the things you love.”

Alex nods, swallowing hard, he looks at Michael, the earnest expression on his face, there is kindness and affection in his eyes, and Alex feels so grateful for knowing him. “Thank you, Michael.”

He’s not good with words; expressing feelings wasn’t a taught trait in the Manes household, so instead, he leans in and kisses him, hoping to convey what his simple thank you can not. Michael meets him halfway, his lips soft and tasting faintly of the pie and ice cream they had hours ago.

Pulling back, he gives Michael his small gift, smiling at the giddy expression on Michael’s face as he rips open the wrapping paper. His anxiety returns when Michael opens the gift and stares at it.

“You said you wanted to be a rockstar,” he’s quick to explain, feeling stupid as soon as the words come out of his mouth. When he first saw the rock paperweight in the shape of a star in the shop, it had seemed like a good idea; now he hopes Michael doesn’t think he’s mocking him. “I know it’s silly,” he continues, blushing. “But I wanted you to know that you’re a rockstar to me, and I want you to remember that, every time you look at it.

He doesn’t say out loud that he hopes Michael will remember _him._

Michael looks at him, and the smile on his face steals Alex’s breath away. “I love it, Alex,” he says softly, and Alex is left wondering if it’s his hopeless love for the man in front of him that has him hearing ‘I love you’ behind his words.

**_Isobel_ **

“Do you have everything?”

Isobel nods, her bags are ready, her flight information is on her phone, and she has already tripled checked the cabin to make sure she hasn’t forgotten anything.

She and Maria wait outside of it with Buffy sniffing around the grounds as they wait for her cab that, according to the app, is five minutes away.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to take you?” Maria asks again.

Isobel shakes her head. “I’ll cry if you take me,” she answers honestly, the smile on her face shaky, she’s been on the verge of tears all morning long.

“Iz,” Maria says softly, her own eyes wet. “Come here baby.”

Isobel sniffs, but lets Maria pull her into a hug. “I don’t know how to thank you for the last two weeks,” she says into Maria’s shoulder. “I came here miserable, you showed up, and it all changed.”

Maria squeezes her harder, and when she pulls back, there are tears in her eyes. “I wasn’t sad,” Maria starts, she touches Isobel’s face. “But I didn’t know I was missing something either, until you showed up.”

Isobel stares at Maria; she wants to say so much. She wants to take her with her or ask her to let her stay; she doesn’t want to move from this moment. It seems like it’s out of her power, though, as she hears a car pull up. She closes her eyes to keep the tears at bay.

“Hey, look at me,” Maria says, cradling her face. “This isn’t the last we’ll see each other or talk, we’ll keep in touch.”

“You promise?” she whispers, clinging to Maria’s words as she hears the cabbie open the door.

Maria gives her a brilliant smile, so like the first one, she gave Isobel right where they were standing two weeks ago.

“Just try and get rid of me, Evans.”

**_Alex_ **

“This place’s so crowded,” Michael comments as they stand in LAX, Alex has his boarding pass in his hand, his luggage already checked in. “December 26th seems like a horrible time to fly. You should cancel and leave another day.”

Alex grins at the comment shaking his head. All morning through breakfast and Michael insisting on driving him to the airport, he has been making comments about Alex staying.

It makes Alex's heart speed up and break in equal measure.

“When should I leave then?’ he questions as he stands in front of him.

Michael tilts his head to the side like he’s giving the question serious thought. “How about never?”

Alex exhales sharply at the words. “Don’t say things like that,” he whispers. “I might believe you mean them.”

Michael looks at him helplessly, his eyes looking so big and bright behind his glasses. “Alex,” he starts and stops, looking lost as he stares at him. “I’m going to miss you so fucking much.”

Alex nods, the motion jerky. “Me too,” he whispers, pulling Michael to his chest to hide his face in his shoulder. “These have been the best two weeks of my life, and that’s all because of you.”

He holds Michael closer when he feels him shake, allowing himself this last moment before calling on his years of being an airman to find the strength to let go. He pulls back to look at Michael, who has his eyes closed and he can’t help himself. He leans in and presses one last soft kiss against his lips, swallowing the breathy sigh Michael lets out.

“Goodbye, Michael,” he says softly, the sad smile of Michael’s is a dull ache in his chest and with every step he takes from Michael, he’s sure he’s leaving a piece of his heart behind.

**_Isobel_ **

She’s been back home for four days now, and Isobel finds herself in a familiar spot, in her living room, the AC pumped to the highest setting, wrapped in a blanket and sadness like an Isobel-rrito with Rosa across the room judging her. At least this time she has company on the couch. She turns her head in her floral blanket cocoon to look at her brother Michael, or Michael-rrito, since he’s taken a page out of her book and encased himself in a fuzzy blue blanket that she’s sure, is from the guest room Alex used. If she were to guess, it’s not been washed since the good Captain left.

“He gave me a star because he thinks I’m a star,” Michael says pitifully as he holds a pretty paperweight. It’s not the first time he’s said it, and she spots Rosa rolling her eyes so hard Isobel is afraid her assistant is going to hurt herself. “And then he tells me I was the reason for the best two weeks of his life, and I froze instead of getting on my knees and asking him to marry me right then and there,” Michael whines.

“You’ve only known him two weeks, Michael,” she tries to reason with him. “You couldn’t ask him to marry you.”

Michael glares at her, clutching to his star and his blanket, offended. “I can, if it’s true love, which it is, and I froze like an idiot without even asking if we could try long distance. Also, don’t be a hypocrite Iz, the way you’ve been moping over this Maria chick, it’s obvious you want to start picking china patterns. At least I'm honest with myself.”

Isobel opens her mouth to argue, but Michael throws a pointed look at the crystal in her hand. So he’s not the only one carrying around his gift. Maria said it promotes happiness; she’s hoping to find the on switch to the thing soon. In the end, she sighs not being able to deny Michael’s words. She’s not ready to marry Maria, but she knows she loves her. There’s no denying that the last four days without her have been the most miserable of Isobel’s life.

“I miss her,” she says quietly, and Michael nods dejectedly.

“I miss him.” 

“Oh, for the love of God,” Rosa explodes, bouncing out of her chair. “I would say I miss a time when you two weren’t the most dramatic bitches on the planet, but that has never been the case.”

“ _Hey,”_ she cries out, Michael, echoing her protests. “I sign your checks!”

Rosa raises an eyebrow at them. “Yeah, and I deserve a raise for putting up with this drama.”

“We’re _lovesick,_ ” Michael argues. “A little compassion would be nice, Rosa.”

Rosa gives Michael a mocking pout and sad eyes. “You’re hurting because the people you two have fallen in love with, live in Roswell, New Mexico? _Gee_ that’s so far away, a four and half hour flight to be exact. Might as well be on the other side of the world,” she continues, every word out of her mouth dripping with mockery.

Isobel turns to look at Michael to find that he’s looking at Rosa with wide eyes like what’s she’s saying has just occurred to him too.

“If only you two were successful professionals, with disposable incomes and therefore could,” Rosa grins through clenched teeth. “I don’t know, take a flight and be there in time to ring in the New Year with the people you love.”

“We can’t just go to Roswell,” Isobel argues, and it sounds hollow to her own ears.

“Why the hell not?” Michael questions, starting to crawl out of his blanket. “If it gets me Alex, as a boyfriend, I’ll rack up all the frequent flyer miles.”

“Michael,” she starts, stopping short when Michael turns to her, grabbing her face.

“Iz, there is only one question you need to ask yourself right now,” Michael tells her, his face serious though there is the hint of a giddy smile trying to break through. “Do you love this girl?”

Isobel swallows hard, her eyes welling up. “Yes.”

Michael grins, leaning in to give her a smacking wet kiss on her forehead. “Me too, so let's go get you a girlfriend and get me a boyfriend, what do you say?”

Isobel looks at her brother, the happiness she sees on his face matching the one she feels in her heart and nods.

“Woo-hoo,” Michael hugs her tight even though she can’t return it through her blanket. He turns around to Rosa. “Book us some seats, baby girl, first flight out.”

Rosa rolls her eyes again. “Please, loser, I booked it before I even got here. My carry-on is in the SUV. You two have 30 minutes to get your crap before I leave without you.”

**_Alex_ **

Alex is pretty sure that it’s a crime to eat Arturo’s magical churro pancakes and be sad, but there he is, more miserable than he can remember. Looking across the table at his companion, it makes the situation even more tragic to know he’s not the only one.

“We are way too pretty for these sad faces,” he jokes, hoping for anything other than the sad cloud that has been hanging over Maria since he came back.

Maria smiles softly, giving him a small roll of her eyes as she takes a bite of her pancakes.

“That’s a little better,” he comments, tilting his head towards the kitchen. “Arturo looks like he’s seconds away from crying, I think he thinks we don’t like his pancakes.”

“ _Never_ ,” Maria says seriously, before breaking out into a bigger grin that Alex has to match.

He’s missed her.

She sighs after a moment, putting her fork down. “Two weeks is too fast to fall in love,” she says suddenly, looking at him desperate for him to agree with her.

“I think it took less than a week for me,” he confesses. He’s pretty sure he fell in love with Michael the second he held him and told him he was happy Alex was alive.

Maria sighs again. “Yeah, me too. She’s amazing, Alex.”

Alex nods, they’ve been talking about Michael and Isobel since he got back, and they got drunk in his cabin, a mess of tequila and tears as Buffy sat between them trying to comfort them both.

“Pretty sure it’s a family trait of theirs,” he tells her with a wrinkle of his nose.

Maria laughs softly, trailing off she looks down at her plate and then back at him. “Do you regret going?”

“Not for a single second,” Alex answers instantly, he doesn’t have to think about it. He doesn’t regret going to California, not only did he avoid his family, but meeting Michael he knows has changed his life, and he’s not going to let them influence his life anymore, the guitar that sits by his bed at the cabin is proof of that.

“I’m glad, Alex,” Maria reaches over and squeezes his hand. “I have to go and pick up mom; we’ll be at your place around 7?”

Alex nods, waving her away when she reaches for her wallet. “I got the check, go get Mimi, and I’ll see you later, it will be nice to ring in the New Year with my favorite people.”

Maria leaves after kissing him on the cheek, and Alex sits in the booth quietly, finishing his pancakes. He takes his phone out of his pocket, hesitating over Michael’s contact information. For days now he’s been wanting to reach out to the man, he puts his phone away. Tonight, after midnight, he’ll text him a happy new year and maybe work up the nerve to ask him if he wants to try giving them a chance.

“Finally came back from running away, little brother?”

Alex freezes, a piece of pancake inches from his mouth, and lets out a deep sigh. Talk about getting kicked when he’s down. He looks up just in time to see Flint slide into the seat across from him.

“Done hiding?” Flint questions, his tone superior and arrogant as always.

“I went on vacation.”

Flint nods mockingly in his direction. “Convenient, right at Christmas, when you know dad expected all of us to go camping together, he wasn’t happy.”

Alex snorts at the comment and takes a bite of his pancake. No way is he going to upset Arturo by not eating. He’s also not going to give Flint the satisfaction of ruining his meal. “When is dad ever happy, Flint? Besides, I’m sure he spent his time ranting and raving about what a horrible disappointment I am, which is exactly what would have happened if I was there, so I wasn’t needed.”

“Always playing the victim,” Flint accuses him, trying to goad him, but Alex doesn’t take the bait. Instead, he takes another bite of his food, finds Arturo’s eyes across the diner, and gives him a thumbs-up, smiling when the nice man gives him a pleased grin.

Flint glares at him when he doesn’t answer, and Alex bites down on his cheek to keep from laughing. Ignoring Flint is the easiest way to rile him up. Out of all of them, Flint is the one most desperate for their father’s attention. Alex thinks it’s why he’s the one that goes out of his way to take jabs at Alex, hoping daddy dearest will reward him.

“We are having New Years together at dad’s,” Flint continues when it becomes evident that Alex isn’t going to participate in the conversation. “He expects you to be there.”

Now, Alex laughs, loud and bright, actually amused in a way he hasn’t been in days. “What about this conversation makes you think I’m going to subject myself to a night with you guys?”

“We’re your family,” Flint says through clenched teeth.

“Blood doesn’t make us family,” Alex tells him, remembering Maria’s words from weeks ago.

Family is Maria, Mimi, and Buffy.

 _Michael_ , if he wants to be, he reaches into his pocket and grips his phone. _God_ , he hopes Michael wants to be his family.

“So, you’re just going to spend the night alone with your stupid dog?” Flint sneers at him, and now Alex glares at him at the mention of Buffy. “Sad and alone, Alex? Isn’t that a little pathetic?”

Alex opens his mouth to tell his brother to go fuck himself-

“He’s not sad, fucker, and he sure as hell isn’t alone.”

Alex halts, the fork still in his hand dropping with a clank at the voice, he has to be hallucinating, because there is no way Michael is in Roswell, but when he looks up. Michael, Rosa, and a blonde he recognizes from the pictures around her house, Isobel are standing there, glaring at his brother with such force, that it’s amazing he doesn’t burst into flames.

“Call Buffy stupid again, and I will scratch your eyes out,” she hisses with such vitriol that Alex immediately knows Isobel Evans _can_ and _will_ beat his decorated brother in a fight. He already liked her from everything Maria had spoken of her, but he thinks she’s reached instant best friend status for loving his dog as much as him.

“Who the hell are you?” Flint demands, his face an angry scowl.

“Alex’s _family_ ,” Rosa jumps in, pointing at Michael. “And one smitten idiot.”

Alex can’t help the noise that escapes him at that, he sees the sneer on Flint’s face, and he knows he’s ready to unleash his ignorance, so he holds up his hand. “Shut up, Flint,” he says quickly, getting up from the booth to stand in front of Michael. “What are you doing here?”

Michael stares at him, his mouth parted, but he says nothing. Rosa rolls her eyes behind him, shoving at him. “That’s your cue, Romeo.”

Michael throws her a frown, but the jab seems to bring him back to life, and the look he gives Alex has his heart racing. He watches as Michael takes a deep breath, and Alex holds his.

“Making the big gesture,” Michael says softly, a lovingly teasing look on his face, though the way he bites down on his lip tells Alex he’s nervous. “You said no one has ever come to Roswell to declare their love for you, and I thought it’s about time that changed.”

Alex laughs incredulously, and he knows it comes out like a sob because Michael’s expression goes even softer.

“I love you, Alex,” he says, his words sure. “I should have told you at the airport. I think I fell in love with you the first night we met. I definitely loved you the moment you let me kiss you and every moment since. You said I made the last two weeks the best of your life, you did the same for me, and I want more weeks like that. I want weeks, months, years of the best time of our lives. Together.”

“You were drinking milk straight out of the carton like a _savage_ ,” Alex tells him, his heart beating so fast he’s sure it’s going to burst. Michael lets out a laugh, his hand coming up to Alex's face. Only as he wipes the corner of Alex’s eye, does he realize that he’s started to cry. “I love you too, Michael, of course, I love you too.”

Isobel and Rosa make a shrieking noise behind Michael, and he’s pretty sure his brother makes a disgusted one as he gets up and heads for the door, but none of that matters. Not when Michael is pulling him into a kiss that would put any romantic-comedy kiss to shame.

Wrapping his arms around Michael’s neck, he sinks into it, letting out a sigh as Michael flicks his tongue against his. Four days without Michael’s kisses is just too long a time, and he’s more than ready to make up for it.

“Okay, this is beautiful,” Rosa starts trying to draw their attention.

He lets himself kiss Michael for a moment longer before he breaks the kiss much to Michael’s annoyance if the whine he lets out is anything to go by, but he doesn’t break the hold he has on him as he turns to look at her. Michael uses it to his advantage and seems happy with kissing his way down Alex’s jaw and neck. Seeing as Michael bothered to come to the desert for him, he feels okay with letting him even as he tries to focus on Rosa.

“We still have one more love declaration to go,” she says, pointing at Isobel.

Alex looks at the blonde woman his best friend is in love with and smiles.

**_Isobel_ **

Isobel tells herself not to be nervous as she makes her way down the halls of the Roswell nursing home. Not to be nervous and that if her ridiculous brother can get the guy, then she can damn well get the girl.

She just needs to step through the door and tell Maria how she feels. Now, if only she could get her feet moving.

“Are you just going to stand there girl, or are you going to get in here?” Mimi DeLuca calls out, startling the hell out of her.

“Are you really psychic?” she questions as she steps into her room, deflating when she sees it’s just her and Mimi.

“Even though you don’t believe,” Mimi starts with a serene smile on her face, she extends her hand for Isobel to sit next to her. “Yes, I am. I knew you’d be back.”

“Because you can see the future?” she asks, taking a seat.

“Because I can read your face,” Mimi corrects her, laughing, her laugh is like a bell. “You’re in love with my daughter.”

“Yes,” Isobel answers honestly. “Very much so.”

Mimi nods. “What do you plan to do about it?”

“Tell her,” Isobel answers, licking her lips. “And I’ll do everything in my power to make her happy every day if she lets me.”

Mimi smiles at her as she reaches up and brushes a piece of hair from her face, the touch is gentle and motherly in a way she hasn’t had in a long time. “What do you say to that sweet girl?” Mimi asks over Isobel’s shoulder, and Isobel turns to find Maria at the door, biting down on her lip as she looks at them, her eyes wet.

“I say,” Maria starts, walking in closer. “That if she loves me as much as I love her, she already makes me happy.”

Isobel looks back at Mimi, sees the amused twinkle in her eyes, and laughs softly. “Sneaks.”

Mimi grins widely. “You’ll get used to us.”

Isobel nods, because yes, she plans very much to get used to them and their antics forever. She gets up and meets Maria in the middle of the room. Her hands going to Maria’s waist and pulls her close.

“I love you,” she whispers, her face inches away from Maria’s. “I love you, and I want you to be mine.”

Maria shakes her head, her brown eyes glowing with happiness.

“Sweetheart, I already am,” Maria says with that teasing smile of hers, Isobel loves so much, and there’s only one thing Isobel can do in the face of that smile, she kisses her.

**_Alex & Isobel_ **

“So, how do you feel about sharing your dog with me?” Isobel asks Alex as they stand in his kitchen, getting a cheese platter ready. Michael, Maria, Mimi, and Rosa are in the living room, getting to know each other. It’s a tight fit in the cabin with six people, but they’re making it work, and Buffy has never been happier to have so many people rub her belly. “We could co-parent.”

Alex raises an eyebrow at his new friend. “Best I can offer you is aunt with the occasional vacation privilege.”

Isobel stares him down, and he has to admit it’s impressive. “ _Fine_ ,” she pouts after a moment. “But I demand niece and auntie time every time I’m in town, which is going to be _a lot.”_

“I can agree to that,” Alex says, sticking out his hand to shake with hers.

“And you must bring her every time you come to L.A. from now on,” she continues. “I can babysit when you and Michael are busy pawing at each other like teenagers.”

“We don’t paw at each other,” he protests, only to be proven a liar as Michael walks up to them at that exact moment to wrap his arms around him from behind, his face tucked into Alex’s neck.

“Why are you in here with my sister,” he complains into his skin. “It’s almost midnight; we should be practicing our countdown kiss.”

Isobel raises an eyebrow at him, looking smug.

“Ooh, _cheese_ ,” Maria says, walking into the kitchen too, sliding her hand around Isobel’s waist, and it’s Alex's turn to give her a smug look as she looks down at Maria, entirely taken with his friend.

“Shut up, Alex,” she grumbles even as her lips curve at the corners, and he feels a wave of affection for her.

He laughs, feeling lucky like never before.

There are ten minutes left for midnight. Mimi and Rosa are in the living room, while Rosa complains about clueless romantic idiots and how she has to do everything herself, to an amused Mimi who is having a great night. Buffy is in heaven as they both pet her.

Maria is beaming as she sneaks a kiss with Isobel. And Michael, beautiful Michael, is curled into his side looking at him with so much love he doesn’t know what to do with himself at how happy he is.

He looks over his shoulder and finds Isobel’s eyes on him, the broad smile on her face, he’s sure matches his own, and he knows she understands precisely what he is feeling right now.

_Loved._

**_THE END_ **

**Author's Note:**

> When I started this fic I did not plan for it to be this big, but here we are. I don't usually beg for reviews but this story has been a labor of love that has taken over my life for the last 14 days it took to write it. So if you like it, leave me a review, hit that kudos button or stop over at my[ tumblr](https://bellakitse.tumblr.com/) and talk to me about it.
> 
> 😘😘


End file.
